Boom! Banana Slamma!
by LuckyGrimm
Summary: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are sole protectors of the Crystal Coconut. When a class of children came by the island of Kongo Bongo, Leah got some time to herself, so she invites her two genies Shimmer and Shine to have some fun under the sun. When Cranky Kong told Donkey and Diddy to relocate the Crystal Coconut, and when Leah drops her necklace, things got a little out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Shimmer and Shine x Donkey Kong Country: "Boom Banana Slamma!" Part 1

(cut to a cruise boat as we meet Leah and Zac out on the boat.)

Leah: Can't you believe that our geography class can afford a field trip to a tropical island for a learning experience Zac!?

Zac: I know Leah, going to an island to learn about weather on islands. Eh, it happens, happens a lot.

Leah: (giggles) I know Zac, and our teacher said that we can play at the beach too. I wonder how many exotic shells are on their?

Zac: there must be like… at least a hundred.

Mr. Den: Okay students, we're getting close to our destination, we're a bit ahead schedule so when we land, take two hours off from fun in the sun!

Students: YAY!  
Mr. Den: now if you can excuse me. I'll be in my bunker trying to track down, GENIES!

(Mr. Den slammed his bunker door and several locks can be heard.)

Zac: do you think he'll ever know?

Leah: I highly doubt it, as long as I'm careful.

(Leah and Zac continue to conversate to conversate and to show their excitement towards going to an island they've never been on.)

(cut to a dark room with a weird looking gem)

Cranky (narrating): The crystal coconut. The symbol of Kongo Bongo island. The most priceless and powerful gem of all priceless powerful gems, and the luckiest charm of all lucky charms. Donkey Kong, along with his chimp chump Diddy Kong, are tasked to protect this with their lives. But every time, King Krool and his Scalely lizard brains keep stealing it because of Donkey Kong's stupidity. But somehow, DK and Diddy always seems to get it back. And that got me thinking… what if my hut isn't the right place to keep something as important and powerful as the crystal coconut? It was a sad, but true realization, I have to relocate the crystal coconut.

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong fishing in the docks)

Donkey Kong: ahh… this is the life little buddy. Clear skies, cool water, warm breeze, and fishing with my best buddy.

Diddy Kong: couldn't agree more DK. And so far, Cranky hasn't interrupted us!

Donkey Kong: exactly Diddy, we can finally take the day off.

(Diddy Kong notices a large cruise ship miles off the shore)

Diddy Kong: huh? Hey DK. What's that large white boat doing out there?

Donkey Kong: wait… Visitors!

Diddy Kong: Visi-what now?

Donkey Kong: at least once every year, that boat comes and drops off these weird looking monkeys off, so they can glorify our island! Our island is a famous vacation spot Diddy!

Diddy Kong: if they come so often, then how come I'm only knowing about this now?

Donkey Kong: well…

(holo-Cranky Appears)

Holo-Cranky: Donkey Kong! Quit monkeying around and get to my hut! Quick!

(holo-Cranky disappears)

Donkey Kong: That's why… Come on little buddy.

Diddy Kong: Right behind ya DK.

(cut to Leah and Zac in the beach)

Leah: well, Mr. Den said we have two hours until our tour starts.

Zac: That means two hours of fun under the sun! Say, if you don't mind, I'm going to go change somewhere.

Leah: Oh, I don't mind Zac, you take your time.

Zac: okay thanks. See ya Leah.

(Zac leaves)

Leah: well, I certainly know two friends who would definitely enjoy this!

(camera zooms in on Leah's bottle necklace)

(we cut to Shimmer and Shine walking around the marketplace in Zarahmay Falls)

Shine: So sis, what are we gonna get today?

Shimmer: I'm working on an outfit for Tala, and I want this outfit to be special. My little monkey only deserves the best Zahramay Falls has to offer! And I need your help to find the perfect crystal.

Shine: Whatever you say sis.

(shimmer and shine searched everywhere in the market place)

Shimmer: Any luck Shine?

Shine: if you mean by "find a zarahcone stand. Then yes.

Shimmer: …

Shine: what?

(shimmer notices a white twinkle behind shine)

Shine: Why are you squinting at me?

Shimmer: Shine. I think I found it!

Shine: really! Where!

Shimmer: I noticed a small twinkle by the fountain! It looks so pretty!

(as soon as shine joins in, their bracelets' gems started glowing)

Shine: we'll check it some other time Shimmer, Leah's calling!

(Chant, introduction, and transition song go here)

(we come back to the beach in Kongo Bongo, where Leah's Bottle Releases the two genies)

Shimmer: Are we back at the beach Leah?

Shine: Don't worry, we came prepared

(Shimmer and Shine used their magic to change int their bathing suits)

Leah: we're not just at any beach. We're on a tropical island!

Shimmer: A tropical island!? Oh. My. Genie!

Shine: but… how?

Leah: long story short, my geography class is taking an extended field trip to learn about tropical climates, and our teacher is allowing us to have fun at the beach for 2 hours!

Shimmer: This day just keeps getting better and better!

Shine: well. What are we waiting for? Let's have fun!

Shimmer and Leah: Yeah!

(we cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong at Cranky's hut.)

Cranky Kong: There you two are!

Donkey Kong: you called Cranky?

Diddy Kong: yea! You interrupted our fishing, and we saw a boat comi-

Cranky Kong: as future ruler of Kongo Bongo, there is no time for fishing or boat watching! Now since you're here. I have something important to tell you.

Donkey Kong: Tell away Cranky.

Cranky Kong: My hut is no longer a safe spot to store the crystal coconut. Krool is getting around my defenses, and there are too many close calls to call this place secure now. I need you two to hide the crystal coconut somewhere else so that Krool can't ever find it.

Donkey Kong: Can do Crankster! And I know exactly where to hide it!

Cranky: You better know what you are doing DK. The fate of Kongo Bongo is in your hands!

Donkey Kong: Relax Cranky. Everything's under control.

Diddy Kong: lets hit the road!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong ran off with the crystal coconut)

(we cut to Zac)

Zac: now that I'm changed. I got to find Leah.

(Zac wondered around the beach, fifteen minutes pass)

Zac: Leah! Are you close? Oh man, how can I be lost already? Eh. It happens, happens a lot.

(Zac later finds a hut)

Zac: why is a hut here? Must be something cool in there.

(Zac walked in and we meet Funky Kong)

(Funky Kong is doing some Zen surfing poses as Zac spectates.)

Funky Kong: ride the waves, feel the waves, be the waves, make the earth an endless ocean.

Zac: A surfing gorilla!? Okay. This does not happen a lot. But I wish it did!

(Funky Kong notices Zac)

Funky Kong: eh? Huh, I don't think I've met you little dude.

Zac: well, my name's Zac. And your just about the coolest thing I ever saw! I want to be just like you!

Funky Kong: ahh. I see you are seeking for answers. Don't worry Zackerino. Your main monkey Funky Kong is here to help.

Zac: wait. How are we even talking to you? Is it genie magic?

Funky Kong: No magic here dude. But it would appear that we are spiritually connected. Like two long lost brothers from two different worlds.

Zac: wow. I never know I had gorilla blood inside of me.

Funky Kong: and I never know I was related to a completely different breed of chimpanzee.

Zac: oh… we are definitely going to have a good time.

(cut to DK and Diddy walking around somewhere deep in the jungle.)

Diddy Kong: so… where are you going to put it DK?

Donkey Kong: Funky's hut?

Diddy Kong: no.

Donkey Kong: The Tallest banana tree?

Diddy Kong: too obvious.

Donkey Kong: My hut?

Diddy Kong: hmm. Maybe… I'll come back to that.

Donkey Kong: *GASP* WAIT! I KNOW!

Diddy Kong: wait… are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Donkey and Diddy: THE TEMPLE OF INKA DINKA DOO!

Donkey Kong: let's go little buddy!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were so excited, they start using the crystal coconut as a hacky sack ball.)

*montage of Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Zac, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong with song about good times goes here*

(montage stops when Leah's bottle necklace snaps off and Donkey Kong kicks the crystal coconut too hard)

(Leah, Shimmer, and Shine Were Flying on their carpet until the bottle necklace snaps off and fell into the deep jungle*

Leah: *Gasp* My Necklace!

Shimmer: The Bottle!

Shine: After it!

(The girls dive down to try to catch it, but it fell into the misty clouds)

Shine: No! we lost it!

Leah: but that won't stop us! Let's split up and search for it! I'll make a wish to let you guys know that I've found it.

Shimmer: Great plan Leah! Now let's cover dirt!

(the three girls split up in search for the bottle)

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Donkey Kong: oops.

Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong! The coconut!

Donkey Kong: I know!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong chase the bouncing crystal coconut While Leah tries to find her necklace)

*song about losing something and being in a panic goes here*

Diddy Kong: DK! Throw me to the coconut!

Donkey Kong: You Got it Diddy!

(Donkey Kong picks up Diddy Kong)

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!

(Donkey Kong throws Diddy Kong towards the crystal coconut)

(Diddy Kong is flying closer and closer to the coconut until…)

Diddy Kong: almost… got I- *SLAM! *

(Diddy Kong hits a tree)

Diddy Kong: ooohhhhhh….

(the bouncing crystal coconut collides with the bottle necklace)

(Diddy Kong got close to the coconut and bottle, but both items started to glow)

Diddy Kong: What the-

(the Bottle sucked the Crystal Coconut in)

Diddy Kong: NOOOO!

Donkey Kong: I'm coming Diddy! BANANA SLAMMA!

(Donkey Kong crashed to the floor ready to fight.)

Donkey Kong: Where are they little buddy! Lead the way!

Diddy Kong: DK! DK! The Coconut! The Coconut!

(Diddy Kong grabbed the Genie Bottle and started pointing at it)

Donkey Kong: Are you saying the crystal coconut turned into a bottle?

Diddy Kong: No DK! The bottle-

(suddenly Leah steps in)

Leah: There you are! *phew* thank gosh I fo-

(Leah finds out that a small chimp and a giant gorilla has her bottle)

Leah: GAH! WILD ANIMALS!

Donkey Kong: hey, isn't it one of those weird monkeys you keep talking about?

Diddy Kong: Maybe… but that doesn't help the bottle situation!

(cut to Leah's prospective)

Donkey Kong: *inaudible gorilla noises*

Diddy Kong: *Chimp screeches*

Leah: I-I just want my bottle back. please give me it, and I'll leave you alone.

(Diddy Kong screeches at Leah, Donkey and Diddy Kong ran away)

Leah: Wait! My bottle!

(cut do Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's perspective)

Donkey Kong: Wonder why that weird looking monkey wants this bottle? And why does it look so scared? Hasn't it ever seen a gorilla and monkey up close before?

Diddy Kong: beats me, but like I told it: "Finders Keepers"

(cut to Leah, quivering, teary eyed, and scared)

(Shimmer and Shine quickly showed up to Leah)

Shimmer: Leah! What happened? We Heard your screams and came here as quickly as possible!

Leah: a-a-a giant Gorilla has my Bottle. And a chimp screeched at me!

Shine: All that matters is that your alright.

Leah: yeah. *sniff* thanks guys.

Shine: any time.

Shimmer: wait. A gorilla has out bottle!? We got to get it now before something else happens!

Leah: Your right Shimmer! Let's go!

(Leah Picked herself up and the three girls ran after the gorilla and monkey.)

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong as they stopped swinging on vines)

Diddy Kong: I think we lost it DK. Now as I was saying-

(Donkey Kong looked at the bottle)

Donkey Kong: so… is it me. Or does the crystal coconut look a little… off.

Diddy Kong: THE CRYSTAL COCONUT JUST WENT INTO THAT BOTTLE DK!

Donkey Kong: What?! That can't be! There's no way a coconut can fit in this thing.

Diddy Kong: You gotta believe me DK! I saw it! It must be magic!

Donkey Kong: The crystal coconut must be somewhere on the island. *sigh* I wish we're at least close to where the crystal coconut is.

(we cut to Shimmer, Shine, and Leah somewhere on the island.)

Shine: BOOM! Zahramay! First wish of they Day! Shimmer and Shine find the coconut divine *clap*!

Shine: huh? Did I just grant a wish!

Leah: Wait… Do you think the monkeys made the wishes? What could they want?

Shimmer: Bananas!

(shimmer created a banana with magic and eats it)

Leah: well whatever they did, we got to find them, and fast!

(the girls began to run faster)

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Diddy Kong: SMASH THAT BOTTLE BEFORE CRANKY FINDS OUT!

Donkey Kong: *sigh* okay Diddy. BANANA-

(The Bottle starts to spray blue and pink smoke.)

Donkey Kong: slamma?

(the smoke starts to surround the monkeys)

Donkey Kong: uhh. Diddy… what's going o-

(Donkey Kong got sucked in the bottle)

Donkey Kong: WHAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!

Diddy Kong: D-DONKEY KONG?!

(Diddy Kong got sucked in)

Diddy Kong: WHOOOOOAAAAAA!

(Diddy Kong entered Zahramay falls and began falling from the sky.)

Diddy Kong: AHHHHHHH!

(Something grabbed Diddy Kong)

Diddy Kong: AAAAAAHHHHHH- huh?

(Donkey Kong dangled from a star)

Diddy Kong: *phew* Thank goodness you can float in the air

Donkey Kong: this is floating?

(Donkey Kong Looks up and notices the gem filled strings starting to snap off)

*pluck* *pluck*

Donkey Kong: uh oh.

(the string snaps off)

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong started falling)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

(we cut to Leah, Shimmer and Shine)

Shimmer: see anything Leah

Leah: no… oh no, what if we never find it! Oh no. oh no. oh no!

Shimmer: We will find it Leah!

Shine: Guys! I found the bottle!

(the sigh of relief swiped through the jungle)

Leah: oh, thank goodness!

Shimmer: hey, where did those monkeys go?

Shimmer: I don't know. Maybe they went deeper into the jungle.

Leah: I've had enough jungle for one day.

Shine: Hey! Want to come to Zahramay Falls with us?

Leah: sure. That'll get my mind off things.

Shimmer: yay! We're going to have so much fun together!

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong falling)

Both: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong crashed on a small house in the clouds)

*CRASH!*

(the monkeys are badly hurt)

Donkey Kong: ohhhh Diddy…. I don't think I've fallen that great of a height before.

(Diddy Kong picked himself up)

Donkey Kong: Good thing I landed on my head. At least that's what Cranky would've said. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing… but either way-

(Diddy Kong looks shocked by some king of sight.)

Diddy Kong: uhhh. DK.

Donkey Kong: yeah little buddy-

(Donkey Kong's jaw dropped)

(a view of Zarahmay falls appears as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong gaze upon it)

Diddy Kong: I don't think we're in Kongo Bongo anymore.

(we meet back with Zac and Funky Kong somewhere in the treetops)

Zac: So… why are we in the trees? Will this be another way to be lake a monkey? Ooh ohh, eee eee.

Funky Kong: Of course, my simian in training, we apes come up here to have a little snack. And what better snack to chow on, than the ripest fruit in the world, the banana!

Zac: hahaha. This is fun.

Funky Kong: However! Bananas are not only an easy and delicious treat, but it can teach you something about the things you love.

(Zac is puzzled)

Zac: How? They're just bananas.

Funky Kong: watch and learn dude. See this banana?

(Funky Kong shows Zac a banana)

Zac: yea?

Funky Kong: as I am currently eating this, I feel joy, happiness, and satisfaction. But the moment I blink my eyes. *gulp* it's gone!

Zac: well, that's okay. We can just get another banana.

Funky Kong: sure, we can… but what if we can't

Zac: what are you talking about?

Funky Kong: what if that was the last banana known to man. What if that was our last slice of the banana cream pie that we can enjoy.

Zac: so… we could probably never have bananas again?!

Funky Kong: Correction my simian. Life gives us pleasant things. And too many of us don't see the true value of these things.

Zac: wow. I never thought bananas were so deep.

Funky Kong: oh, it gets deeper than that Zac. Follow me to the beach, have you ever gone surfing before?

Zac: I've been trying to get my parents to let me. But they say its "too dangerous."

Funky Kong: we-he-hell. I'm about to poove them wrong!

(Funky Kong picks up Zac and places him on his surfboard.)

Funky Kong: Surfs up dude!

Zac: WOOHOO!

(Funky Kong Runs off with Zac back to the Beach)

(we cut to a short shadowy figure stumbling around the Zarahmay marketplace)

(the figure came across the crystal coconut and picked it up as is ran to a direction)

?: Zeta! Zeta! Nazboo find large crystal

Zeta: quiet Nazboo, I'm trying to find a… crystal… NAZBOO GIVE ME IT!

(Zeta grabbed the crystal coconut)

(Zeta mumbled something to herself.)

Zeta: I could use a new crystal ball

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Boom Banana Slamma Part 2

(we come back to Zeta and her pet baby dragon Nazboo with the crystal coconut in Zeta's hands)

Zeta: Clear, round, and very dull. The one gem I find and for those two genies and that smart friend of theirs to not stop me. I get the most useless one of them all!

(Zeta notices visions inside the crystal coconut)

Zeta: hmm… but I guess I could use a new crystal ball. Come on Nazboo.

Nazboo: Okay!

(Zeta and Nazboo walked to their scooter and flew away.)

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong up in the clouds)

Donkey Kong: wh-where are we Diddy?!

Diddy Kong: I don't know DK. But this is bad! Were probably hundreds and hundreds of miles away from Kongo Bongo!

(the monkeys are in a state of panic)

Donkey Kong: How did we even entered this place? How can we get back?

Diddy Kong: that bottle from earlier has got to have something to do with it. But I'm not sure how to get back either.

Donkey Kong: are you saying… WE'RE STRANDED!

Diddy Kong: WE'RE STRANDED IN UNFAMILUAR TERRITORY!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are losing their minds, Donkey Kong slaps the ground like there's no tomorrow, which caused the cloud floor to go poof)

Both: NOT AGAIN AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

(Cut to Shimmer, Shine, and Leah at the marketplace)

(Shimmer is trying to find that twinkle she saw earlier but it's gone.)

Shimmer: I know it's here somewhere!

Leah: what's Shimmer looking for?

Shine: Shimmer thought she saw some kind of light before we hung out with you at the beach.

Shimmer: I swear I saw it! I'm not going crazy, aren't I?

Leah: maybe somebody else got to it before you did.

Shimmer: *sigh* I guess you're right.

Shine: hey. Don't feel bad sis. We have plenty of gems back at home.

Shimmer: *sigh* I guess so.

Shine: let's head back to our palace. We'll do something fun up there.

Shimmer: okay.

(Shimmer, Shine, and Leah got on their magic carpet and flew away)

(We cut to Zac and Funky Kong)

(Funky Kong is teaching Zac on how to surf.)

Zac: Whoa! Balancing on a surf board is harder than I thought.

Funky Kong: the key to perfect balance is the way the waves are dude.

(Funky Kong gives Zac's attention to the gentle waves)

Funky Kong: if the waves are calm and soothing, then just let loose. Go to your happy place and let the waves do the work for you.

Zac: okay?

Funky Kong: but if the wave are big and mean, focus your attention to your feet. Don't get distracted by anything.

Zac: mmm hmm.

Funky Kong: what both tides have in common are how you should feel. Just hang loose and stay calm.

Zac: well, if you put it like that. Then this should be easy.

Funky Kong: now your speaking my language bro!

(a montage of Funky Kong teaching Zac some surfing techniques and surfing some mild waves goes here)

Funky Kong: like that little bro!

Zac: once you understand balance and… well "hang loose" this is easy!

Funky Kong: I think you're ready for, The Big One!

(We cut back to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong landed on a tree, breaking their fall.)

Donkey Kong: ooooohhhhhh…... my back.

(Diddy Kong gets frustrated)

Diddy Kong: gah… great… just great. First, we lost the coconut, now, were stranded on some island that probably isn't even in the same planet where Kongo Bongo is! All because YOU used the crystal coconut as a hacky sack ball!

Donkey Kong: hey! Don't blame this on me! You were in on this too!

Diddy Kong: no DK! Don't do this! Now, what's your idea now!

Donkey Kong: well…. uh- huh?

(Donkey Kong notices something.)

Diddy Kong: what!? Found bananas? Sorry pal. But bananas aren't gonna cut it!

Donkey Kong: No Diddy! I can see a white light! Up in the sky! It must be the coconut!

Diddy Kong: ok… first, how can you tell, second off, we didn't do that special chant to make it fly, lastly, how can it fly!?

Donkey Kong: long story short, a couple of years ago, when I found the crystal coconut for the first time, not only it declared me future ruler of Kongo Bongo, but it gave me a power to track it down. Just follow white glare!

Diddy Kong: eh… *sigh* well, there's only one way to find out if that statement is true.

(Diddy Kong hops on Donkey Kong's Back)

Diddy Kong: After that glare!

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!

(Donkey Kong chases Zeta's flying scooter with Diddy Kong)

(We cut to Zac and Funky Kong are paddling their surf boards to deeper waters, trying to catch a wave)

(Zac looks a little worried while Funky Kong is using this as one of his metaphors in life)

Funky Kong: remember dude. Back straight, head up, and keep balance. Clear your mind, and think about what makes you the happiest, even the maddest of waves can't stop you.

Zac: Ok Funky!

Funky Kong: You must be prepared to stand up to life's craziest and most bogus problems! If anything happens to you! I'll catch you dude!

Zac: don't have to say that twice!

Funky Kong: here it comes! When your hangin ten, and life doesn't want hang with you, you gotta keep hangin!

(The big wave is here)

*song about facing fears and overcoming obstacles goes here*

(we see Funky Kong keeping a close eye on Zac as he is scared out of his mind.)

(Zac slowly starts to clam down, but as soon as he seems calm enough, he slips off as the music stops.)

Zac: AAAAHHHHH!

Funky Kong: *Gasp* I GOT YOU DUDE!

(Funky Kong jumps out of his board and grabs Zac. He places a Scooba tube and goggles on Zac just before they touch the water)

(Funky Kong with Zac in his arms swims back to shore.)

Funky Kong: *cough* *cough* I'm sorry bro, I thought you were ready! But I swam too far into the deep end and you nearly wiped out… fatally!

Zac: *Gasp* no… it's… fine, besides I think I was getting the hang of it… but, yeah… that was pretty scary.

(as Funky kept apologizing and Zac kept taking deep breaths, a familiar ape walked up to Funky Kong)

Cranky Kong: There you are you liquid brained orangutan!

Funky Kong: Ah, Cranky, my cranky monkey, how's it hangin?

Cranky Kong: Have you happen to have seen Donkey Kong and his chimp chump Diddy anywhere? Those banana brains should be at my hut by now!

Funky Kong: hmmm. Sorry bro, I've haven't seen Donkey Dude or the Didster at all today.

Cranky Kong: I knew I couldn't trust them from hiding the crystal co-

(Cranky notices Zac)

Zac: whoa, I've never seen a monkey that looks like my grandpa before!

Cranky Kong: Funky…. Who is this…

Funky Kong: well that's just my new little dude in training Zac!

Zac: sup.

Cranky Kong: oh no… Oh no! OH NO!

(Cranky Kong starts to worry.)

Funky Kong: Whoa Cranky, take a chill pill, why are you worked up?

Cranky Kong: This is bad, this is very bad!

Zac: what's he saying? All I hear is ooo, ooo, eeeh eeeh.

Funky Kong: he's saying something's off.

Cranky Kong: maybe I'm thinking of a different prediction Inka Dinka Doo made, maybe it's something else entirely!

(Cranky Kong powerwalks away to his hut.)

Zac: what as that all about?

Funky Kong: I think the old dude is trying to slip us some tips. This could be mad important.

Zac: well, like you always say Funky, let's ride this wave!  
Funky Kong: couldn't agree more little man.

(Zac and Funky Kong follow Cranky Kong)

(We cut to Shimmer, Shine, and Leah)

(the three girls, with their pets are lying around the palace, bored out of their minds.)

Shimmer: I'm bored.

Leah: I'm hungry.

Shine: I'm bored and hungry.

Shimmer: we've done just about everything here in the palace. What else is there to do?

Leah: hmm… since were all hungry… and it's still past 3… how about we bake something!

Shine: Excellent idea Leah! It's fun and we get to eat at the end.

Shimmer; but what are we going to bake?

Leah: how about something we've never baked before, like… Banana cream pie!

Shine: pie? What's pie?

Shimmer: yeah Leah, I've heard of bananas and cream, but what's pie

(Tala is jumping up and down out of sheer excitement.)

Tala: oooh aaah aaaahhhh!

Shimmer: I know Tala is as exited to know what this "pie" is.

(Leah starts to explain what a pie is.)

Leah: well… pie is a delicious dessert that is like cake, except smaller, hotter, and tastier.

Shine: impossible. There is nothing more delicious thank a cake.

Shimmer: that does sound tasty! How do we make this?

Leah: well were going to need a few ingredients, but since the traditional ingredients are back at my house. We can use your versions instead, who knows, maybe it'll be even tastier!

Shimmer: gahh! The anticipation is making me faint! Let's make this now!

Leah: Okay!

(song about making something delicious goes here followed by a montage of the girls and pets getting the ingredients and having fun making the pie as they make a mess.)

(the pie is fully baked)

Shine: oh my genie! I can imagine me eating this beauty for hours and hours… I gotta know what it fe-

(Shine burns herself)

Shine: OOOOUUUCHHH!

Leah: don't touch it yet. We still need to wait a few minutes for it to cool off.

Shine: *sigh* okay…

Shimmer: it's okay Shine, you can take a quick cat nap with Nahal while you wait.

Shine: okay. All that flying and cooking and playing really made me tired.

Leah: come to think of it, I'm tired too. Is it okay if I sleep next to you Shine?

Shine: heheh the more the merrier

Shimmer: you sleepy cats go get some rest, I'll just wait until this cools off. I'm just too exited!

Shine: whatever you say sis. Come on Leah, let's sleep.

(Shine and Leah walked out of the room.)

Shimmer: I know that this "pie" needs… SPARKLES!

(shimmer magically brings out an empty jar)

Shimmer: Oh darn it! I forgot. I already used it all up! Well, there's only one thing to do.

(Shimmer magically brings out magic carpet.)

Shimmer: gotta get some more!

(Shimmer flies out)

(the pie is left alone to cool off)

(We cut to Zeta and Nazboo crash landing in their secret hideout in the swamp)

Zeta: Come on! Where's that disappearance potion!

Nazboo: Hurry! Hurry!

(Zeta made the giant rock disappear just in time before they entered their hideout)

(CRASH!)

Zeta: Gaaahhh! *sigh* note to self… make that potion more accessible.

(Zeta looks at the crystal coconut)

Zeta: now. What to do with this.

Nazboo: new bouncy ball?

Zeta: no.

Nazboo: rock decoration?

Zeta: no.

Nazboo: tummy rub?

Zeta: well, okay.

(Zeta give Nazboo a belly rub)

Nazboo: *giggles*

Zeta: Who's a good baby dragon! You are! Yes you are! Okay tummy rub over.

Nazboo: aww.

Zeta: now. Maybe this could be good for a crystal ball.

(Zeta replaces her crystal ball with the crystal coconut)

(as Zeta places the crystal coconut on her crystal ball holder, a powerful lighting strikes the crystal coconut.)

Zeta: GAH!

Nazboo: AAAHH! SCARY!

Zeta: hmm… Nazboo, I'm starting to think that this isn't a normal crystal ball.

(a few seconds later, the sealing starts to rumble)

Zeta: Whoa! Now what

Nazboo: Scary!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong came crashing down.)

Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma!

Diddy Kong: DK! Look! The crystal coconut!

Donkey Kong: what did I ya Diddy?

Zeta: Gah! Monkeys? But how?

Nazboo: oohh. New friends!

*Zeta's POV*

Donkey Kong: *inaudible gorilla grunts*

Zeta: what?

Diddy Kong: *chimp screeches*

Zeta: I don't. speak. Monkey!

Donkey Kong: *aggressive grunting*

Zeta: that's it! I have just the mixture to get you alien apes to speak up!

*Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's POV*

(Zeta is making a potion, so she can understand these strange apes she's never seen before)

Zeta: *inaudible mumbling*

Donkey Kong: Wonder what's it's deal?

Diddy Kong: maybe it's because we broke in uninvited

Donkey Kong: well yeah… but how else were we supposed to get in?

Diddy Kong: uhh… fair point, but why is it mumbling? In fact, why do those weird looking monkeys always mumble?

*Donkey Kong shrugs*

*Zeta's POV*

(Zeta was at the end of her chant)

Zeta: Make these monkeys talk to me!

(Zeta threw a potion at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Purple smoke surrounds the two apes)

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can now understand Zeta and vice versa)

Donkey Kong: *cough* *cough* *cough* Hey! *cough* *cough* what's the big idea!

Diddy Kong: Yea! *cough* this is no place for an asthmatic! *cough*

Zeta: The "big idea" is you… whatever you things are. Stormed in my secret hideout!

Diddy Kong: oh! You can talk? Then why were you mumbling?

Zeta: it was a potio- gah! Never mind that! Why are you here?

Donkey Kong: We've come for the crystal coconut!

(Zeta Brings out the crystal coconut)

Zeta: what? This thing? What's so special about this… "coconut"?

Donkey Kong: it's magical, it's mysterious, and it's vital to our survival.

Zeta: hmm… magical? How magical?

Diddy Kong: uhh it's the most powerful crystal in the entire world. Duh.

(Zeta froze for a moment. Her heart stopped, and her nerves became stone.)

Zeta: di-did you just say… most powerful thing…

Donkey Kong: yeah. And we want it back!

Zeta: s-sure just… what can it do?

Diddy Kong: well... it's a teleporter.

(Zeta gasps)

Donkey Kong: it's a fortuneteller and wish granter.

(Zeta gasps harder)

Diddy Kong: it can give you fame, fortune and power.

Donkey Kong: and it makes you untouchable!

(Zeta screams in pure joy)

Donkey Kong: and we need it. Can you give it to us? Please?

Zeta: uhhh. Give me a moment to uhh… check on it.

(Zeta turns around)

Zeta: *whispering* Nazboo! Come here

Nazboo: *also whispering* okay!

Zeta: *whispers* did you just hear that, we are holding what seems to be the most powerful crystal in not just Zarahmay Falls, But the entire World! Maybe even the Galaxy!

Nazboo: *whispers* wee galaxy!

Zeta: say… if I can get Shimmer and Shines magical gems as well, I could be something even more powerful than any sorceress or genie! I could be a god!

Nazboo: ooohhhh.

Zeta: and since I have a few monkeys to get rid of… hehehehe. I can just use them to get the gems for me. Oh Zeta, you're so sly.

Nazboo: tummy rub?

Zeta: later Nazboo.

(Zeta turns back to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Diddy Kong: so… how's the coconut?

Zeta: oh… I'd love to give you back your precious crystal coconut. But… I don't feel any magic in it.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: WHAT!? BUT HOW?

Zeta: after it entered Zarahmay Falls, it lost all it's magic, did it collide with a bottle?

Diddy Kong: Yeah! I saw!

Zeta: well then, this coconut is as good as a decoration.

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong got down on their knees)

Donkey Kong: Is there anything we can do to get it's magic back? Please! We'll do anything!

Zeta: anything?

Diddy Kong: If we return empty handed, Cranky's gonna kill us!

Zeta: hmm… well lucky for you. I happen to be a sorceress! But I don't have any magical gems to restore the crystal coconut's power. However, you can get some for me!

Donkey Kong: Just tell us where to look, and those gems are as good as yours!

(Zeta chuckles)

Zeta: there's this palace in the clouds where two bratty genies live.

(We cut to Zac, Funky Kong, and Cranky Kong)

(after 2 hours of slowly walking to Cranky Kong's hut, Cranky Kong is somehow still full of energy)

Cranky Kong: Finally! Oh I hope Inka Dinka Doo was just talking about another prophecy!

(Funky Kong is exhausted after slowly walking to Cranky's hut while carrying a sleeping Zac)

Funky Kong: *huff* you know old man. *puff* we could've just *huff* taken my plane. *puff* that would've saved us at least an hour and fifty-five minutes of walking.

(Zac snores)

Cranky Kong: I don't need no stinking plane! Besides, I need to stretch these old bones, and I don't want you running off this that human!

Funky Kong: okay, okay dude. Just let us sit somewhere.

Cranky Kong: you can place your rear end on the floor!

(Funky Kong fell down)

(Zac Wakes up)

(Zac sees Cranky Kong frantically strafe around his hut for something important)

Zac: huh? Where are we? What did I miss?

Cranky Kong: we're in my hut in the treetops, now make yourself useful and find some scrolls!

(Funky Kong repeated what Cranky Kong said to Zac)

Zac: helping an old monkey find scrolls? Eh. It happens, happens a lot.

Cranky Kong: Quit mumbling and help me!

(After what seemed like Hours of searching, Cranky finally found the scroll he was looking for.)

Cranky Kong: Ah finally! Inka Dinka Doo's Scrolls!

Zac: Why does he have scrolls to begin with? And who's this Inka Dinka Doo guy anyway?

Funky Kong: To cut to the big wave little man. Inka Dinka Dude is this wise totem hidden away in his temple. He acts like an all-knowing sage man! He predicts what'll happen in the future with his writing and powerful speech.

Cranky Kong: That's correct Funky, and when I was young I done some searching around and found some writings on the wall. I had to archive them to study on his prophecies.

(Funky Kong repeated what Cranky Kong said to Zac)

(Zac was amazed)

Zac: that sounds so cool.

Cranky Kong: well… let's see what it says.

Funky Kong: right on dude!

(Cranky skims over the scroll until he finds what he wants)

Cranky Kong: ahh, here it is!

(Cranky Kong starts to read the prophecy while Funky Kong repeats each sentence to Zac.)

(we cut to wall carving in Inka Dinka Doo's temple as he narrates what's happening)

Inka Dinka Doo: *narrating* As the water shimmers off of the sun that shines down on the island, an alien boat will come to the island. Two children will arrive off of this boat. The future ruler and his companion will interact with one of them, and they will no longer able to protect the Island of Kongo Bongo. In desperation to find the missing children, the visitors will become invaders. The invaders will bring in more invaders in hope to find the missing children. If the children aren't found soon, and our If future ruler still remains absent, all life on Kongo Bongo Island, will be eradicated and separated.

(we cut back to Cranky Kong, Funky Kong, and Zac)

(Cranky Kong finished reading the scroll. His heart sank.)

Funky Kong: wow… that is uncool.

Zac: so… does that mean as long as me and Leah are here… you will be hunted down.

(Funky Kong Repeats what Zac said to Cranky Kong)

Cranky Kong: precisely! The best thing you can do is to go back to you group and leave the island!

Funky Kong: wait. We have one little dude… where's the other?

Zac: Leah must be in Zarahmay Falls.

Funky Kong: Zarah-what now?

Cranky Kong: Is he saying that his friend is off the island?!

Funky Kong: yea and according to Inka Dinka Dude's legend, I bet that's where Donkey Dude is!

(Cranky Kong is stunned. His fist start to shake violently.)

Zac: uhh. Is he okay?

Funky Kong: I think we better get you back to your bros and broetts back home. They must be worried.

(Funky Kong grabbed Zac and ran to the beach as Cranky Kong roared the loudest roar.)

Cranky Kong: Grrrrrrrrr. DONKEY KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Boom Banana Slamma Part 3

(We cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are in some kind of grassy plains below some clouds. They also came with a potion belt and potion holsters respectively.)

Diddy Kong: I think this is a good spot to get back up to the clouds.

Donkey Kong: okay Diddy. But uh, quick question.

Diddy Kong: Yea DK?

Donkey Kong: what are these potions for again?

Diddy Kong: *sigh* you really need to pay closer attention whenever someone gives us information.

(Flashback back in Zeta's hideout)

Zeta: now. Since you can't get up to the clouds, I'll have to give you some potions.

Diddy Kong: okay? What do they do?

Zeta: the green one is a jump potion, once you splash this, you'll be able to perform a huge jump. It should be high enough to reach the clouds.

Diddy Kong: huh. That sounds handy, and fun.

Zeta: oh it is. And if you got all the crystals, use this purple recall potion, it'll allow you to come back here.

Diddy Kong: wow! Are you getting this DK, this sounds so cool!

(Donkey Kong is missing)

Diddy Kong: uhh DK? Where are ya buddy?

Zeta: uhh… I think I know where your big hairy friend went.

(CRASH!)

(Zeta and Diddy Kong went to where Zeta keeps her food.)

(Donkey Kong and Nazboo are looking for food.)

Nazboo: ooohh. Nazboo hungry.

Donkey Kong: Bananas! I gotta find bananas!

Zeta: uhh… what do you think you're doing?

(flashback ends)

Donkey Kong: I was hungry Diddy! Boy, I could really go for some banana cream pie.

Diddy Kong: Yea… that does sound good. But we can celebrate later DK. We gotta get the crystal coconut! Or Cranky will have our heads!

Donkey Kong: y-you're right little buddy! We'll just go in and out. Like a five-minute adventure.

Diddy Kong: or a five-minute home invasion. A-anyway, come closer to me.

Donkey Kong: okay.

(Donkey Kong got close to Diddy Kong)

Diddy Kong: here goes nothing.

(Diddy Kong smashed the jump potion on the ground. Green liquid splashed everywhere.)

(Diddy Kong performed a very high jump)

Donkey Kong: Hey! Wait for me Diddy!

(Donkey Kong performed a very high jump)

(we cut to Shimmer at the market place.)

(Shimmer is still looking for a jar of glitter for the banana cream pie)

Shimmer: now if I we a jar of glitter… where would I be?

(Shimmer scouts the area and is hearing rumors about a gorilla and a monkey)

Male Genie: hey… did you hear about what happened to the northwestern cloud?

Female Genie: no. what happened?

Male Genie: well, my friend was just sleeping after a long day of serving Empress Samira, until a gorilla with a fez and a vest and a monkey in pants came crashing down from the ceiling! My friend is currently in the healing temple.

Female Genie: wait. Is it that same gorilla and monkey I saw jumping around the market place? It looked like they were chasing something?

Female Genie 2: hey. Is it me, or do those apes look pretty… I don't know, dull?

Male Genie: yea, I mean all of our animals have bright colors, theirs are very dim compared to our animals.

Shimmer: that's weird. Didn't Leah say something about a couple of monkeys with her bottle?

(Shimmer came to a stunning realization.)

Shimmer: What if they somehow got into the bottle and end up in Zarhamay Falls? I have a bad feeling about it.

(Shimmer shrugs it off.)

Shimmer: maybe I'm worrying too much. Besides, what trouble can they cause anyway?

(Shimmer found the spark stand… broken)

Shimmer: oh no! what happened?

Shop Keeper: I'll tell ya what happened kid. Some ape and it's chimp chump came here and bounced off my roof! Now all my sparkle dust and glitter is everywhere!

Shimmer: NO! Okay… this could be troublesome.

Shop Keeper: what was that?

Shimmer: oh! Nothing, I was just talking to myself.

Shop Keeper: ahh. I see, but thankfully I have one more jar of glitter still in good condition.

Shimmer: *phew* thought I was going to have a heart attack.

(Shimmer takes the bottle and flies back the her and Shine's palace)

Shimmer: but still… I feel uneasy about these monkeys.

(We cut back to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

(Diddy Kong made it to the top cloud, where Shimmer and Shine's palace lays)

(Donkey Kong jumped a little too high.)

Donkey Kong: WHOOOOOAAAAA! *plump*

Diddy Kong: DK! Are you ok?

Donkey Kong: yea. I'm alright, good thing these clouds are soft.

Diddy Kong: good… now come on, let's get those gems.

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walked closer to the palace)

Diddy Kong: how are we gonna get in?

Donkey Kong: Easy. The front door.

Diddy Kong: be realistic DK, the door has to be locked.

(Donkey Kong kicked the door open.)

(Diddy Kong is dumbfounded)

Donkey Kong: don't whack at it if you hadn't tried it.

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong entered the palace. They're currently in the main hall.)

Donkey Kong: *Gasp* Diddy, look!

Diddy Kong: what DK- *mmph*

(Donkey Kong covered Diddy Kong's lips)

(the two apes found Shine and Leah sound asleep)

Shine and Leah: zzzzzzzz

Donkey Kong: *whispers* good thing they didn't hear the door.

Diddy Kong: *whispers* yeah DK let's go to a different room.

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hopped up the floating pillows and entered a different room on the second floor)

Donkey Kong: so Diddy, where's the basement?

Diddy Kong: well it's… uh…

Donkey Kong: well?

Diddy Kong: I thank a better question is, what's a basement?

Donkey Kong: *gasp* oh no! we'll be found out for sure if we just keep wondering around!

Diddy Kong: pipe down DK. I'll think of something.

(as Donkey Kong is nervously strafing back and forth in a small room and Diddy Kong is trying to think of something. Donkey Kong smells something)

Donkey Kong: *sniff* *sniff* wait… *sniff* I recognize that smell.

Diddy Kong: huh? What did you say DK-?

(Donkey Kong grabs Diddy Kong by the arm quietly rushes towards the smell)

Diddy Kong: Hey! *whispers* what are you doing!

Donkey Kong: I'm sorry little buddy, but I smell it, I smell the heavenly, the delicious, the tasty.

(Donkey Kong Bursts through the Kitchen door)

Donkey Kong: Banana Cream Pie!

(Donkey Kong drops Diddy Kong and speed walks towards the pie)

Diddy Kong: DK! Wait!

(Donkey Kong smells the pie)

Donkey Kong: *deep sniff* ahhh. It smells just as good here as the ones Candy used to make.

Diddy Kong: uhh… DK.

Donkey Kong: what Diddy? Want some?

Diddy Kong: I think someone else got to it before we did.

Donkey Kong: huh?

(Diddy Kong Points to Tala)

Donkey Kong: oh! Where did you come from short stuff?

Tala: ooo, o, ooo? (what are these oversized, dimly colored, alien apes doing here?! They think they can barge right in and take my bananas?)

(We cut to Leah)

Leah: mmmmh. *yawn*

(Leah wakes up)

Leah: *yawn* what a nap. I felt like a baby again. Now, wonder if that pie is cooled off?

(Leah hears Tala making noise)

Leah: huh?! What's going on?

(Shine wakes up)

Shine: hey Leah… can ya keep it down… at least give me *yawn* five more minutes.

Leah: Something's up Shine! We got to find out why Tala is making this noise.

Shine: maybe she's just playing rough.

Leah: it's coming from the kitchen.

(Shine immediately gets up)

Shine: Let's go.

(Leah and Shine rush towards the kitchen)

Leah: Don't worry Tala! We're coming!

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in the kitchen trying to quiet down Tala)

(Diddy Kong is about fed up with Donkey Kong's stupidity)

Diddy Kong: Great job DK! Now we're found out!

Donkey Kong: Don't worry. I can fix this!

Diddy Kong: oh I bet you can! Man now I know how Cranky feels.

Donkey Kong: uhh. Um.

(Donkey Kong got an idea)

Donkey Kong: Hey short stuff! You want some?

(Donkey Kong Throws a piece of pie at Tala)

Tala: AAAHH! AAH- *Splat*

(Tala calmed down as she starts eating the pie)

(Donkey Kong is relieved and is now eating the pie)

Donkey Kong: see Diddy. *om nom nom* what did I say? *gulp* I knew what I was doing.

Diddy Kong: I guess your ri-

Shimmer: *Gasp* Tala!

(suddenly, Shimmer enters the kitchen)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: *gasp*

(Shine and Leah enter in as well)

Leah: it's okay Tala, we're her- *Gasp*

Shine: THE PIE! NO!

Donkey Kong: ooohhhh….

Diddy Kong: *sigh* again DK. Great job.

Leah: What are you two doing he- wait. I recognize these two.

Shimmer: what are you saying Leah?

Shine: *sobs* I should've eaten it hot!

Leah: that is the same gorilla and monkey that stole my bottle necklace!

Shimmer: *gasp* I had a feeling that was the case!

Diddy Kong: well DK. There's only one viable option left.

Donkey Kong: run?

Diddy Kong: yep.

(Donkey Kong rolled out of the Kitchen. Shimmer pushed Leah out of the way.)

Shimmer: Leah! Look out! *shove*

Leah: Whoa! *phew* thanks. Now come on! We got some monkeys to catch!

(Shimmer picked up Shine as Shine is still sobbing about the pie)

(the three girls make chase)

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Diddy Kong: Okay! New plain! We'll just ransack the place until we find those gems. Okay? And no more monkeying around!

Donkey Kong: Okay, okay, you're right, you're right!

(Montage of Shimmer, Shine, and Leah chasing down Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong all around the palace as a song about going fast and chasing someone down goes here)

(we cut to Zeta)

(Zeta is outside Emprise Samira's Palace)

Zeta: *chuckles* it's time to take this bad boy out for a test drive.

(Magic energy surrounds Zeta as she holds the crystal coconut in the air.)

(Emprise Samira's palace disappeared without a trace)

Samira: Oh! Well this is a unique situation

Zeta: well, well, well, if it isn't my dear old friend Emprise Samira.

Samira: Zeta!? How did you do that, only the top genies are that magical! And you're no genie!

Zeta: well that's what happens when you're the most powerful sorceress in Zarahmay Falls!

Samira: hey… what's that crystal you're holding? Wait… that can't be.

Zeta: The Crystal Coconu- wait, you recognize this?

Samira: Yes Zeta. The Crystal Coconut is the most powerful Crystal I've created.

(Zeta is shocked)

Zeta: Wait! You made this? But this isn't from Zarahmay Falls!

Samira: well, I didn't make it alone. Let me tell you the origin of the crystal coconut.

Nazboo: Yay! Story time!

Zeta: go on.

Samira: as you may recall, before I became ruler of Zarahmay Falls, I was once a normal genie. But who was my master? His name was Inka Dinka Doo.

(Emprise Samira tells Zeta and Nazboo the origin of the crystal coconut)

Samira: *narrating* many years ago, a man named Inka Dinka Doo found my selected bottle, and I became his genie. We had so many great times, he always wished up the most beautiful things, one time, he wished up an entire island. But all things must come to an end, he was near the end of his life, and he had two last wishes. His second wish was to become the sole protector and all-knowing god of his island, or as he calls it "Kongo Bongo Island". And for his last wish, before his spirit moves on, he wishes us to create the most magical and powerful item in the entire world, and thus, the crystal coconut was born.

(Zeta was shocked while Nazboo applauded)

Nazboo: yay!

Zeta: so not only you stole my spotlight as top genie. But you were the genie to someone powerful, and the creator of this relic!?

Samira: that is correct.

Zeta: well… that just gives another reason why I should overthrow you. And with this crystal coconut. I can do it with a blink of an eye!

Samira: You can't handle the crystal coconut's power Zeta! If you have too much, you'll overflow with power and…

Zeta: and what?

Samira: I have to stop you. It's for your own good Zeta!

(Samira ready's her staff)

Zeta: I know what's for my own good you traitor! And my own good is for me to be powerful!

Nazboo: uh oh.

(Nazboo hides behind a rock)

(Samira taps and swoops her staff to fire a laser)

Zeta: won't work this time.

(Zeta blocks the laser with the crystal coconut)

(Zeta throws potions of harming at Samira)

Samira: *sigh* when will you learn.

*Samira brings up a magic shield and blocks the potions*

(Samira Continues to fire lasers at Zeta)

(Zeta teleports everywhere to throw off Samira's aim. Zeta teleports behind Samira)

Zeta: HA!

(Zeta swings a potion of harming at Samira.)

(Samira dodges the bottle swing and staff sweeps Zeta, causing her to trip)

Samira: Give me the crystal coconut, and we'll forget this ever happen.

Zeta: YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS MOMENT FROM ME!

(Zeta throws a poison potion at Samira)

Samira: hu- OOF!

Zeta: ever since we met, all the attention gravitated towards you! Nobody care what I did anymore, all because little miss perfect did something cute! Which caused me to be alone

(Samira got up)

Samira: You caused the palace to float away! And I had to fix your fault!

Zeta: IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN EVERYONE AWAY FROM ME, THEN WE WOULD'VE STILL HAVE BEEN FRIENDS!

(Zeta summoned explosive barrels hurtling towards Emprise Samira)

(Samira created crystal pillars and destroyed all explosive barrels)

Samira: You mean be with the same person that cared for nobody but herself?!

Zeta: I cared for you!

Samira: And I do too!

(Zeta starts tearing up.)

Samira: If you truly valued our friendship, then you'd at least stopped thieving from everyone, putting yourself above everyone, and placing hexes and curses on my people on a semi-weekly basis!

(Zeta snaps)

Zeta: THAT'S ENOUGH! IF YOU NEVER CARED FOR MY WELL BEING, FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!

(Zeta charges the crystal coconut)

Samira: Except I do! I wanted to be you! I valued my time with you! I just want you to improve! I want you to be better to everyone except me!

Zeta: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I DID IN THE PAST, OR RIGHT NOW!

(Zeta fired a powerful blast)

(Samira brought up the magical shield)

Samira: Grrrrrrrrrr

(the shield was shattered)

(Samira fell to the ground)

Samira: GAAAHHHH! OOF!

Zeta: and to make sure those to annoying genies and their stupid friend don't recognize you! I'll turn you into one of those mindless apes!

Samira: huh? What are you talking abou-

(Emprise Samira transformed into a Kong)

Zeta: and now that I know this coconut is truly powerful, I will take over all!

Samira Kong: Shimmer, Shine, and Leah will stop you. Like they always do.

Zeta: oh. I've got them covered.

(Samira Kong's heart sank)

Samira Kong: You're making a big mistake! You can't channel even half of the crystal coconut's power! It'll end you!

Zeta: Quiet monkey!

(Zeta zaps Samira Kong)

(Samira Kong hops to dodge)

Samira Kong: Gah!

Zeta: Nazboo! Let's get back to our hideout. We're moving in.

(Nazboo is gone)

Zeta: Nazboo? NAZBOO!

(Zeta calls for Nazboo)

Zeta: *sigh* whatever! I don't need that dragon anyway.

(we pan to a distant shot of the marketplace, as Nazboo runs)

Nazboo: oohh! Help! Must find help!

(we cut to Zac and Funky Kong back in Kongo Bongo Island)

(Funky Kong is carrying Zac as he tries to return Zac to the other humans back at the beach)

Funky Kong: *huff* okay Zac the cool shack, wish we could hang more, but I gotta return you to your dudes now.

Zac: Well, it had to end sometime, but what if they find you?

Funky Kong: don't worry about me dude, me and the other apes can hide out in the temple of Inka Dinka Doo.

Zac: Well… okay th-

(suddenly a cage falls on them)

Funky Kong: Wha?

Zac: Huh?

(Zac looked around, a bunch of big shadowy figures surround the cage)

?: Ha-ha! Mission accomplished soldiers! We've successfully captured the enemy!

?: It was easy as 1, D, ?.

Zac: Who are there guys Funky?

Funky Kong: oh. Just a couple of bad dudes named General Klump, Krusha, and their uncool

Kremlings!

General Klump: We've successfully captured some of Donkey Kong's friends. How are you holding up capturing the Crystal Coconut?

(cut to Cranky Kong all tied up with a big, scaley, crowned figure standing close to the crystal coconut container.)

Cranky Kong: Mmmmph, Grrrr ppfffff biiiffffff!

?: oh everything's going splendid, now on to phase 2, take Donkey Kong's friends and the crystal coconut back to the hideout, and force Donkey Kong to pick either his future, or his friends!

General Klump: Sir yes sir! Kritters, forward march!

(General Klump, Krusha, and the kritters carry Zac and Funky Kong's cage back to their base.)

Zac: What are they even saying? All I here are grunts and roars.

Funky Kong: This is all a part of a mad sceme to make Donkey Dude pick either the most valuable item in the world, or us!

Zac: but don't they know that the crystal coconut is in Zarahmay Falls?

Funky Kong: I don't think they even know what Zarahmay Falls is!

Krusha: hey. Klump told me you need to be quiet.

Funky Kong: you say you want the Crystal Coconut? Well, sorry man, it ain't in Kongo Bongo.

General Klump: Save your breath till you meet King Krool!

Funky Kong: but it's serious! Besides, what are ya gonna do with little Zac here.

General Klump: I ain't stupid private, we know that there is Diddy Kong in a costume to fool us!

Funky Kong: gaahhh! They think your DK's best buddy!

Zac: wow, never knew crocodiles are that… errm dumb?

Funky Kong: Right on dude!

General Klump: Pipe down or we'll make ya!

(They continue to march)

Zac: This doesn't happen a lot.

(Cut to Cranky Kong and King Krool)

King Krool: and finally! The moment of truth

Cranky Kong: mmmph! (No wait)

(King Krool opens the Crystal Coconut container, to find that it's empty.)

King Krool: … wwwwwhhhHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!

(King Krool quickly turns to Cranky Kong and snaps the Duct Tape off of Cranky Kong's mouth)

Cranky Kong: GAH! Careful on the beard lizard breath!

King Krool: where. Is. The Crystal. COCONUT!

(King Krool smashes some empty potion bottles)

Cranky Kong: Well like I tried to tell ya. It ain't here, or anywhere on Kongo Bongo.

King Krool: WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!

Cranky Kong: My big, lumbering idiot got transported in another world with the crystal coconut.

(King Krool refused to believe Cranky Kong)

King Krool: are you really going to expect me to believe that fairy tale you just told me?!

Cranky Kong: Yes. And there's more, inva-

(King Krool slaps the duct tape back on Cranky Kong's lips)

Cranky Kong: MMMPPPHHH!

King Krool: well. I'm not leaving empty handed. We have ways on making you spit out the truth.

(King Krool laughs manically as Cranky Kong tries to struggle)

Cranky Kong: MMMPPHHHEEEE KOOOOOOOPHHHHH!

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Boom! Banana Slamma! Part 4

(We come back to Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah)

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are getting tired of running around the palace, and they still haven't found the basement. But Shimmer and Shine show no signs of slowing down.)

Shimmer: they're getting tired! It's almost over!

Shine: after this, we could probably get some answers! Right Leah?

(Leah is gone)

Shine: Leah?

Leah: I'm *puff* right here guys *puff*

(Leah is out of breath from running around for nearly an hour)

Shine: oh yea, you can't fly.

Leah: yea. *huff* I just wish we can stop that gorilla and monkey

Shimmer: BOOM! Zarahmay! Second wish of the day!

Leah: Wait! *huff* I didn't mean to-

Shimmer: Shimmer and Shine, stop gorilla and monkey divine!

*magic homed in onto Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong*

(We cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Donkey Kong: *huff* hey Diddy, *puff* have we found the basement yet?

Diddy Kong: no… not… yet.

Donkey Kong: you know what!? *puff* I'm tired of running around going nowhere, I'm gonna go in that door and rest up!

(Diddy Kong looks behind him)

Diddy Kong: We may have lost them, let's rest for a bit.

Donkey Kong: Thank you!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hid behind a door)

Donkey Kong: ahh… finally, I can re-

(Donkey Kong fell down a flight of stairs)

Donkey Kong: WHHOOAA- ow, oh, eeh, oof, oh, ouch, oof, gah!

Diddy Kong: DK! Are you okay?

(SMASH!)

Donkey Kong: …no…

(we cut to Shimmer, Shine, and Leah)

Leah: wha- what happened.

Shimmer: I granted your wish.

Leah: but I didn't mean to make that wish, I wasn't thinking.

Shimmer: Ah shucks! My mistake.

Leah: no… it's mine, and now that I stopped you, we lost those two.

(SMASH!)

Shine: I wouldn't say we lost em just yet. Come on!

(the three girls follow that loud noise)

(cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

(Donkey Kong broke a bunch of glass shelves)

Diddy Kong: DK! Are y-, ooohhhhh. Ouch! That looked painful DK.

Donkey Kong: yeah… it is. But hey… I found the gems.

Diddy Kong: THE GEMS!

(Diddy Kong brings out a bag)

Diddy Kong: Pick up as many as possible DK! We're almost home free!

Donkey Kong: ok little buddy, ow!

(Shimmer, Shine, and Leah appear)

*Shimmer, Shine, and Leah's POV*

Shimmer: and just what do you think you adorable thieves think you're doing?

Diddy Kong: *chimp screeches*

Shine: I think I know, they want to play with our gems!

Leah: I don't think that's it guys. They were throwing potions at us to slow us down.

Shimmer: maybe they just found them lying around.

Leah: face it guys, this has Zeta written all over it.

*Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's POV*

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah: *blurred mumbling*

Donkey Kong: *Sigh* again with the mumbling.

Diddy Kong: OK we can go now DK! Good thing Zeta gave us this recall potion, so we don't have to run again!

Donkey Kong: yea. *phew*

*Shimmer, Shine, and Leah's POV*

Leah: See! There's one of Zeta's potions! We got to stop them!

Shimmer: wait for it.

Leah: what do you mean wait for it!

(Diddy Kong smashed the bottle on the ground)

(Nothing happened)

*Diddy Kong's POV*

Diddy Kong: wha- what? Why did nothing happen!?

*Shimmer, Shine, and Leah's POV*

Leah: wow. So you made the potion not work! Nice thinking Shimmer!

Shimmer: why thank you.

Shine: but what are we gonna do with the gorilla and monkey.

Leah: Hmmm… I know! I wish we can understand the Gorilla and monkey!

Shine: Boom! Zarahmay! Third wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine understand gorilla and monkey divine!

(Shine claps her hands as magic homes in on Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Diddy Kong: AAHHH AAAAHHHH oooho-I'll take on all of you on my own if I have to!

Leah: It worked Shine! We can now know what they are saying

Donkey Kong: huh? Are you talking? Like actually talking?

Shine: well… yea, what do you think we were doing to speak.

Diddy Kong: you were mumbling!

Leah: huh. Weird.

Diddy Kong: anyway, you aren't getting these gems! I'll fight my way through all three of you if I have to!

Donkey Kong: Diddy, calm down, now we can finally understand them, we'll know what's going on.

Diddy Kong: well… okay fine!

(Shimmer starts talking rapidly)

Shimmer: where did you came from? What do you want our gems?Whydoyoulooklikethat?areyouokay?howdoyouli-

(Donkey Kong put's his finger on Shimmer's mouth.)

Donkey Kong: whoa, whoa slow down there. One question at a time.

Shine: sorry, my sis is usually like this.

(a long time of explaining later)

Leah: so… let me just reiterate what you just said. Your names are Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and you are the sole protectors of this powerful object called the crystal coconut which is a teleporter, fortuneteller, wish granter, and a bunch of other things. And the reason why you stole my bottle necklace in the first place is because the crystal coconut collided with my bottle and transport itself to Zarhamay Falls, according to Donkey Kong, he accidentally made a wish that got you two transported here as well. And you two chased down Zeta hoping for her to give you your crystal coconut back, but she can "give it's power back" by you two stealing Shimmer and Shines hard earned genie gems?

Donkey Kong: yea. That's pretty much everything that happened to me and Diddy in a nutshell.

Leah: I think Zeta lied to you.

Diddy Kong: ha-ha! How? she promised.

Shine: that sorceress has a pretty bad reputation around here.

Shimmer: She lies, steals, and causes mischief all over Zarhamay Falls!

Donkey Kong: well… uh, I never seen someone break a promise…

Shine: you got played DK.

Diddy Kong: tell you what, we'll give her one gem and we'll see if she gives us the crystal coconut, if she doesn't. well

(Donkey Kong punches is fist.)

Shimmer: whoa! How strong are you?

Donkey Kong: undefeated champ levels of strong.

Shimmer: may I please feel your tree trunk arms?

Donkey Kong: you may

(Shimmer magically makes a fork and jabs it on Donkey Kong's muscles, bending the fork in the prosses.)

Shimmer: nice…

Donkey Kong: Thanks.

Shine: sorry to interrupt our get together, but we still have a sorceress to see

Leah: Shine's right, we got to see Zeta and get their Crystal Coconut back!

Diddy Kong: okay then, we'll see who's the crazy one's then.

(Donkey Kong and company walk out of the basement to see Zeta back in her hideout.)

(we cut to Zac and Funky Kong)

General Klump: Company Halt!

(General Klump and Krusha place Zac and Funky Kong's cage down)

Krusha: da king will deal with you two later.

(General Klump and Krusha stand guard)

Funky Kong: you gotta believe us man! People are coming for Zac and will bring the end to Kongo Bongo!

(the two crocodiles ignore Funky Kong)

Funky Kong: ahh… sorry dude. They aren't aware of the major wipeout they are about to endure.

Zac: It's fine. And you said they think in this "Diddy Kong" guy?

Funky Kong: near sited is what they are!

(Funky Kong and Zac sit in silence for minutes and minutes on end.)

Funky Kong: so… uh… who is this "Leah"?

Zac: oh! Leah is the coolest girl anyone could ask! She's fun, funny, imaginative, and so much more!

Funky Kong: huh. It's rare for a boy at your age to have friends at the opposite gender.

Zac: Yeah. I actually don't have too many friends; other kids think I'm weird.

Funky Kong: bummer dude, *sigh* normal is overrated!

Zac: huh? What do you mean?

Funky Kong: I mean, normal is like somebody telling you to act a certain way. It's totally bogus if you ask me.

Zac: well. Maybe it's because of my stories I keep telling.

Funky Kong: Really? Tell one.

Zac: okay. There's this one time, me and Leah were playing in her back yard, but I had to step out to fix my walkie talkie, but by the time I got back, a real alien was there! Now I can talk with him on my walkie talkie

Funky Kong: whoa. That is mad sick bro, people should be piling up on you instead of shying away, they're missing out.

Zac: that's what I keep saying! And there's plenty more where that came from.

(Zac and Funky Kong begun swapping stories to pass time as General Klump and Krusha listen in)

Krusha: what they saying?

General Klump: this is outrageous! How can a dinosaur exist at this time! I thought they went extinct!

Krusha: maybe it's magic.

General Klump: oh don't be ridiculous Krusha! We all know that the crystal coconut is powerful, but not "bring back the dead" powerful. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Diddy here has genies or something

Krusha: I-… ok.

Genera; Klump: now quiet there must be vidal information!

(cut back to Zac and Funky Kong)

Funky Kong: OHAHAHAHA! That's insane bro!

Zac: I know! I'm surprised I even made it!

Funky Kong: wow… I pity you parents man.

Zac: yea, they would flip out over this.

Funky Kong: say… this may not be my way of surfing, but since you know about Leah, what about her parents? Are they cool too.

(Zac was stunned for a second)

Zac oh… uhm. I actually never met her parents. One time, I told her "why haven't I met your parents yet Leah?" and she just said. "Oh don't worry Zac, my parents are busy." Say… sounds like they're busy a lot. Guess that would explain why I always meet her at her house… alone.

Funky Kong: oooohhhh… bummer dude. This may be none of my bis, but I feel like there's more going on than what she told.

Zac: yea… that would also explain why she's always very forgiving for my mistakes I occasionally make, in fact sometimes she puts the blame on herself.

Funky Kong: sounds like she's afraid she'd lose you if she raises her voice at you.

Zac: … wow. If that's true, then… I'll tell her when I see her again.

Funky Kong: right on dude.

(Zac and Funky Kong do a light fist bump)

(General Klump and Krusha open the door.)

General Klump: behold! Your cruelest, King Krool.

(King Krool appears while holding Cranky Kong)

Zac: hey, is that...

Funky Kong: Cranky?

Cranky Kong: mmmph mmmt mmph mph mmmphh mm m- (when I get my hands on you I'll-)

(King Krool rips the duct tape off of Cranky Kong's lips)

Cranky Kong: OW! AGAIN WITH THE BEARD!

King Krool: now… I will ask you one more time. Where. Is. The Crystal! COCONUT!?

Cranky Kong: I keep telling you. It, ain't here!

General Klump: wait! The crystal coconut is missing!

King Krool: he's obviously lying you lunk head!

Krusha: but do you say that lying is go-

(King Krool smacks Krusha)

Krusha: ow

King Krool: quiet you ninny!

Cranky Kong: now that I can finally speak, I can finally say:

(Cranky Kong takes a deep breath)

Cranky Kong: with Zac in our territory, more humans will come and wipe out everything in there way until they find Zac and his friend!

(a few seconds of silence)

King Krool: … Kritters! Since Cranky keeps telling fables! Send him to my room, I'll take care of him.

(Kritters appeared and took Cranky Kong)

Cranky Kong: Hey! What are you doing!? I'm right! Let me go you smelly salamanders! DONKEY KONG! WHERE ARE YOU!?

(The Kritters took Cranky Kong away)

King Krool: as for you two. Klump, Krusha!

General Klump: just say the words your cold bloodedness.

Zac: this can't be good!

Funky Kong: Ha! What can these bogus bros do to break us?

King Krool: set them up for interrogation

(Zac gulps)

Funky Kong: Ha-ha! You can't break this Funky Kong!

(We cut to Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shimmer, Shine, and Leah)

(Donkey Kong and co. are currently walking in Zarahmay forest)

Diddy Kong: who knew that your animals had such bright colors.

Donkey Kong: and your bananas taste so… different. In a good way that is.

Shine: that's just how genie magic works around here, even the animals here have some magic in them

Diddy Kong: whoa… what of me and DK stayed here for a while. Do we get cool powers?

Shine: hmm, I don't know. Never happened before.

Diddy Kong: I want magic powers! DK, when this is done, we gotta come back and spend like… a month here!

Donkey Kong: Sound neato little buddy!

(a distant bush rumbles)

Leah: huh? Stop guys. Do you here that?

(the bush rumbles again)

(Shimmer, Shine, and Leah got their guard up, while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are battle ready)

(Nazboo appeared out of the bush)

Shimmer: why it's Nazboo.

(Nazboo is still in a panicked state)

Nazboo: Zeta, Scary, friend, monkey, Zeta!

Shine: what's wrong Nazboo? What about Zeta?

(Nazboo tried explaining what happened between Zeta and Emprise Samira with his broken English)

Shine: I think Nazboo is trying to tell us that Zeta is at Princess Samira's palace!

Shimmer: oh if that sneaky Sorceress even lays a finger on Samira, she has another thing coming!

Diddy Kong: uhh DK,

Donkey Kong: yeah little buddy.

Diddy Kong: I'm starting to think that these three are right about Zeta.

Donkey Kong: oh come on! Not you too, maybe Zeta's captured by King Krool, or some other monster. Why else would her little dragon be scared.

Diddy Kong: I'm not too sure Donkey Kong. This sounds serious.

Leah: then theirs no time to waste! Lead the way Nazboo!

Nazboo: Zeta, this way!

(Nazboo runs back to where he came from as Shimmer and Shine magically made a magic carpet and got Donkey Kong and co. to hop on)

(Shimmer and co. flew to where Nazboo is going)

(we cut to Zeta)

(Zeta recreated emprise Samira's palace with the crystal coconut, but more in her image)

Zeta: here it is! The next big step of my life!

(Samira Kong is all weak and in a cage with her staff out of reach.)

Samira Kong: if I can only reach my staff. I can undo this form and stop Zeta.

(Zeta notices Samira Kong reaching for her staff)

Zeta: aww, does the poor monkey want her staff back. I'll help you.

(Zeta scoots it closer, now it is just out of reach.)

Samira Kong: I'm… almost… there!

(Samira gets shocked because she stepped too far out of her cage.)

Samira Kong: OW!

Zeta: hahaha! Who's the little lackey now you filthy ape!

Samira Kong: why are you doing this? Why do you wish to become powerful? Why are you hurting everyone like this?

Zeta: why? Why?! I'm doing this to prove all of Zarahmay Falls that I am the most powerful sorceress in the entire world! And as revenge for everyone turning their back on me!

Samira Kong: then why didn't you absorb me? After all the "pain" that I caused you?

Zeta: I just want to see your cute face burst into tears as I take everything you hold dear. Now dance monkey!

(Zeta used her magic to make Samira Kong's floor deliver stinging shocks)

Samira Kong: ow, ow, ouch, aahh!

(Samira Kong held on to a wooden bar in her cage)

Samira Kong: you witch! You have no idea what you're doing!

Zeta: oh I think I do!

(we cut to Leah and co.)

(Leah and co. are now at Emprise Samira's palace. But something's wrong about it)

Shimmer: huh? Is it me, or does Princess Samira's palace look… off?

Donkey Kong: yea… uhh… who's Samira?

Shine: She's the ruler of Zarahmay Falls, and the most powerful genie.

Donkey Kong: whoa! A ruler?

(Donkey Kong dusts himself off)

Donkey Kong: don't worry guys. I'll go in and see what's up. Besides, you're looking at the future ruler of Kongo Bongo Island.

Leah: uhh. I don't think you know what's going on. What if something bad happened!

Diddy Kong: Yeah DK! This has bad written all over it!

Donkey Kong: relax guys, let the rulers take care of things.

(Leah and Diddy Kong facepalms)

(Donkey Kong opens the Door)

Zeta: Huh!? Who's the- oh. It's just you.

Donkey Kong: hey there Zeta!

(Donkey Kong notices Zeta has a tail)

Donkey Kong: hey. Cool tail

Zeta: what?

(Zeta notices her tail)

Zeta: oh. How interesting.

Donkey Kong: Anyway, we got the Gem like we promised, now can you please give us the crystal coconut?

Zeta: hmmm, actually… I don't need those gems anymore.

Donkey Kong: Huh?!

Zeta: what? Did you really think I was just going to give you this powerful relic?

Donkey Kong: y-yea.

(back with Shimmer and the rest of them peaking out in the door.)

Shimmer: oh I knew that sorceress was up to something! Come on! Let's help DK!

Shine: right behind you sis!

Diddy Kong: we're coming big buddy!

Leah: wait! Guys, I think she's too powerful!

(Shimmer, Shine, and Diddy Kong ran towards Donkey Kong)

(Back with Zeta)

Zeta: and since you're here.

(Zeta Trapped Donkey Kong in a magical bubble that'll shrink down to crush Donkey Kong)

Donkey Kong: huh!? Gahh!

Zeta: I can push the limits to this Coconut!

(Diddy Kong hopped off of Donkey Kong and kicked Zeta in the face)

Zeta: hu- OOF!

(Shimmer and Shine removed the magic bubble around Donkey Kong)

Donkey Kong: *phew* thanks.

Shine: ehh, it was nothing.

Shimmer: but what do we do with Zeta? I've never seen her like this before. All scary and with a tail.

Donkey Kong: well, there's only one thing you can do.

Shimmer and Shine: what?

(Donkey Kong charges towards Zeta)

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!

(Donkey Kong punches Zeta hard, causing her to fly off and hit a wall)

Zeta: GAH! Okay, you two want to play rough? Then let's play rough!

Diddy Kong: DK! Give me a boost!

Donkey Kong: commin up little buddy!

(Donkey Kong picked up and threw Diddy Kong high in the air)

Diddy Kong: Eat jetpack barrels witch!

(Diddy Kong dive bombs straight towards Zeta)

Zeta: oh no thank you, I think your friend may enjoy it more than me.

(Zeta reflects Diddy Kong back to Donkey Kong)

Diddy Kong: AHH! DONKEY KONG! LOOK OUT!

Donkey Kong: Whoa!

(we cut to Shimmer and Shine with Leah worried sick)

Leah: Guys! We got to get out of here before you two get hurt!

Shimmer: but what about Samira!?

Leah: I promise we'll come back for her, but your safety is at risk!

Shine: no Leah, Samira is somewhere here! I can feel it. And while these two are distracting Zeta, we can find and maybe even help Samira.

Leah: but… b-but, I-

Shimmer: we're sorry Leah, but we're finding Princess Samira.

Leah: well… okay, but I'm coming with you!

Shine: there you go!

(the three girls snuck behind Zeta as she's fighting Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

(Samira Kong found Shimmer, Shine, and Leah)

Samira Kong: huh? Is that… Shimmer! Shine! Leah! Over here!

Shimmer: Guys! I hear Princess Samira! She's in this cage!

Shine: are you sure? It looks kinda small.

Leah: maybe Zeta shrunk Samira.

Samira Kong: you are almost correct Leah. But it's something worse.

(Samira Kong shows herself.)

Shimmer: *Gasp* oh. My. Genie! You look so cute!

Samira Kong: oh I do, until I found out that I am now powerless!

Shine: oh… not so cute anymore.

Leah: how did this happen?

Samira Kong: I think you already know.

Leah: … Zeta…

Samira Kong: that's correct.

Leah: is there anything we can do to help?

Samira Kong: Pass me my staff on the floor. I'll take care of the rest.

Leah: okay

(Leah was about to give Samira Kong her staff back, until)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: LOOK OOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTT!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong flew by and knocked the staff even further away from the electric cage)

(everyone collided with the cage and got shocked)

All: *ZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK*

Zeta: you mindless apes can't beat me.

(Zeta notices Shimmer, Shine, and Leah)

Zeta: and especially you three!

(Zeta shot a lightning shot at the three girls, but Shine deflected it with a magic barrier)

Shine: Ha! Whoa, I didn't know I could do tha-

(Zeta smacks Shine across the room)

Shine: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! *CRASH*

Donkey Kong: HEY! NOT COOL!

Leah: SHINE!

(Donkey Kong jumped up and tried to punch Zeta, while Leah and Shimmer runs to Shine)

(Zeta blocks Donkey Kong's punch and creates a barrier around the room, Shine is just out of reach)

Leah: SHINE! NO! ARE YOU OKAY!? PLEASE GIVE ME A SIGH!

(Shine raises a thumbs up)

Leah: I'M SO SORRY SHINE!

Shine: hey… it's fine… mistakes happen… right?

(Shine blacks out)

(Shimmer has tears rolling down her eyes, and looks at Zeta)

Shimmer: you monster.

(Shimmer teleports to Donkey Kong)

Donkey Kong: GGRRRRRR! Huh?

(Shimmer grants Donkey Kong a strength boost)

Shimmer: it's ready DK!

Donkey Kong: Okay! Diddy! Distract her!

Diddy Kong: right away!

(Diddy Kong tries to flip kick Zeta, but Zeta Bocks this)

Shimmer and Diddy Kong: NOW DK!

(Donkey Kong used his SSBU Final Smash on Zeta)

Zeta: wha- GAK!

(Donkey Kong let out a flurry of powerful punches)

Donkey Kong: BANA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA, SLAMMA!

Zeta: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!

Donkey Kong: There's more where that came from!

Shimmer: That was for Shine! You witch!

Diddy Kong: So stay down!

Zeta: hehehehehehehehe…... hahahahahahahaha!

Shimmer: what's so funny?

Leah: huh? *Gasp* Shimmer! Get out of there!

(Zeta Teleports behind Shimmer and grabs her)

Shimmer: hu- Ahh! Let me go!

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Leah: Shimmer!

(Zeta Teleports back in front of Donkey Kong)

Zeta: Maybe I'm not powerful enough… but how do I become powerful in a quick amount of time?

Samira Kong: *gasp* she won't

Leah: She can't mean-

(Zeta's arms start to widen as dark energy forms around her.)

Zeta: oh! I know!

(Zeta Gets out the crystal coconut and puts it on Shimmers feet)

(the crystal coconut starts leeching Shimmer's life force)

Leah: NO! NOT HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD!

(Leah dashes towards Zeta)

Samira Kong: Leah! Wait!

Diddy Kong: I never even thought the crystal coconut had dark energy in it!

Samira Kong: With every Yin, there is a Yang.

(Leah tried to swipe the Crystal Coconut off of Zeta)

Leah: STOP IT RIGHT NO-

(But the crystal coconut zapped her hand)

Leah: *Zap* Gahh!

(Leah got her hands on the crystal coconut, she is trying to fight through the pain)

Leah: LET…... HER…. GO!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong try to help by trying to yank it off of Shimmer's feet)

All: GRRRRRR!

Samira Kong: Stop guys! You're doing more harm than good!

Leah: LET… HER-

(Zeta grabs Leah by the hair)

Zeta: oh… I almost forgot.

(Zeta grabs Leah's Genie Bottle Necklace. And absorbs it. Right in front of her eyes.)

Zeta: now. They're MY genies.

*Samira Kong Gasps*

(Leah's heart sank, and her eyes start tearing up)

(Zeta Throws Leah to Samira Kong's cage as Leah got shocked one last time)

Leah: AAHHH! *Zap* ZZRRRRKKK!

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong finally let go of the crystal coconut)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: GAAAAAAHAHAOOOOUUCH!

(Shimmer's life force has been leeched dry)

(Shimmer collapses)

Leah: n…no. this… isn't…... happening

Diddy Kong: You DIRTY FRIEND KILLER!

(Diddy Kong Lunges towards Zeta with his peanut poppers locked and loaded.)

(Zeta caught Diddy Kong, tying him up in magic string.)

Zeta: you know… Samira was getting lonely. You make the perfect house guest.

(Zeta teleports Diddy Kong inside Samira Kong's cage)

Diddy Kong: HEY! LET ME OU- *Zap* GAAAAHHHHH!

Donkey Kong: Diddy!

(Zeta walks up to Donkey Kong and Leah)

Zeta: as for you two…

(Donkey Kong is battle ready, despite being badly hurt and Leah is on the floor, heartbroken.)

Zeta: as the new emprise of Zarahmay Falls. I banish you to the middle of the ocean!

(Zeta Grabbed Donkey Kong and Leah with magic)

(Zeta swings Leah and Donkey Kong around and around and threw them out of the roof)

Donkey Kong: DIDDY!

Leah: SHIMMER!

Diddy Kong: DONKEY KONG!

(Samira Kong looks up to where Zeta threw Leah and Donkey Kong, and looks towards Zeta)

Samira Kong: I hope you're happy! After separating friends from each other and sucking the life force from a genie child! I hope you're needs are met!

Zeta: with me being this powerful, I won't need Shimmer when I got Shine. Besides, Shimmer got what's coming.

Samira Kong: Shimmer was thrice the genie you'll ever be, even if you have all the magic in Zarahmay Falls!

Zeta: why thank you EMPRISE! Now zip it and make out with your new boyfriend.

(Diddy Kong covers his lips)

Samira Kong: I can't believe I wanted to be you when I was younger!

(Zeta starts to laugh manically as fur starts to grow around her body. Her sleeves rip off showing off her big, ape-like arms.)

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Boom! Banana Slamma Part 5

(we cut to Zac tied up in a chair in a dark room)

(a line of Kritters are in front of Zac. Each holding a rubber ball)

Zac: wonder what the balls are for? Are they going to play dodgeball?

General Klump: Alright Kritters! I order you to throw your balls as hard as you can at the enemy! After every twenty-five balls thrown, check on Diddy to see if he'll spill the beans!

Zac: heh. What these guys don't know is that I'm the defending champion of little league dodgeball for two years!

General Klump: ready… aim…

(General Klump's Kremlings are readying)

Zac: and now. Time to put my dodgeball skills to the test!

General Klump: FIRE!

(The barrage of dodgeball are coming in hot.)

(Zac got hit in the face by a high-speed ball)

Zac: ouch!

General Klump: Keep firing men!

(The balls are coming in like a dodgeball machine gun)

Zac: ah, ow, hey! Not so fast! OW!

(minutes pass)

General Klump: Cease fire! So Diddy. Where are you keeping the crystal coconut!

Zac: gargle all you want you dastardly lizards, let me go, or I'll be forced to go into… Ultra-Dodgeball-Mode!

General Klump: still mumbling eh. Kritters! Ready…

Zac: ready to fire eh? Very well. Even if my hands are all tied up. I still have an ace in my hands

(Zac starts separating his hand bones.)

General Klump: aim…

Zac: grrrk. Mmpggh… ouch.

(Zac freed one of his hands and quickly unties the other one.)

Zac: haha!

General Klump: FIRE!

(The barrage of balls are back.)

Zac: Now I'm ready!

(Zac jumped out of his chair and caught one of the balls)

General Klump: What the!?

Zac: catch!

(Zac chucked a ball at one of the Kritters)

Kritter A: Hey, the little runt escaped and attacked! We can shoot him now!

(The Kritters dropped their balls and busted out their Klap-Trap guns)

(inside a Klap-Trap gun)

Klap-Trap: ohh boy! I'm so hungry!

(outside a Klap-Trap gun)

General Klump: Gaaahhh! Kritter pack, Attack!

(The Kritters blast away, Klap-Traps fly everywhere)

Zac: GAAHHH!

(Zac hides behind a steel box)

Zac: Darn! This doesn't happen a lot! What to do…

(Zac noticed a Klap-Trap try to eat a ball)

Klap-Trap: Rubber! BLAAACCCHH! DISGUSTING!

Zac: hey… if I can convince these blue crocodiles to not eat me with these dodgeballs, they could be on my side!

(Zac ran out of the steel box and started collecting rubber balls.)

General Klump: There he is! Open fire!

(The Kremlings began to fire.)

Zac: hope this works.

(Zac began throwing rubber balls at the Klap-Traps. Much to their disgust)

Zac: hey! If you don't like rubber too much, then I'm wearing rubber!

Klap-Traps: Gaaaaggghhhh!

Zac: I bet those gators have something for you to snack on.

(all Klap-Traps turn towards to the Kritters)

Kritter B: What are you looking at?

(The Klap-Traps begin chasing the Kritters)

Kritter C: uh oh. RUN!

Kritter D: RETREAT!

(The Kritters ran away, with the Klap Traps chasing after them.)

Zac: oh yea! Wait till Leah gets a load of this story.

(General Klump appears behind Zac)

General Klump: you may be an Elite, private. But you still have me!

Zac: oh don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you.

(General Klump busts out orange grenades)  
General Klump: Bombs away!

(General Klump starts throwing orange grenades)

Zac: Whoa!

(Zac starts to run)

Zac: AH! Are these actual grenades! or are they fruit bombs!?

General Klump: they may be fruits private! But they ain't for eatin' or for show!

Zac: Fruit bombs? That sounds so cool!

*BOOM*

Zac: AH! If you're not being chased by them!

(General Klump and Zac kept running around in circles until an orange grenade rolls over a stack of steel barrels and boxes, making a loud crash noise)

(CRASH!)

General Klump: GAAAHHH! IT'S AN AMBUSH! TAKE COVER!

(General Klump ducks and covers)

Zac: GAH! Huh?

(Zac notices Klump is scared out of his mind)

Zac: maybe I can get one of those grenades?

(Zac snuck over General Klump's stiff body and picked up a few orange grenades)

Zac: This should be enough.

General Klump: guhh…. Huh. Okay. False alarm men. Now where was I- hey! My grenades!

Zac: these are pretty squishy. Wonder if I can make some OJ.

General Klump: well. That's why every soldier never carries just one weapon.

(General Klump brought out a large gun with a huge barrel on it)

General Klump: Say your prayers Diddy!

(General Klump lobs a giant coconut "TNT" written on it)

Zac: okay… that's cool, but deadly.

(Zac continues to run, just dodging the explosion)

General Klump: You can't run forever private!

(Zac tried to toss an orange grenade, but General Klump covered the blast with his helmet)

General Klump: Rookie mistake!

Zac: Drat!

*Boom*

(Zac got blasted into the air)

Zac: AHHH!

General Klump: Now to finish this.

(General Klump fired a non-explosive coconut at Zac.)

(Zac threw another orange grenade at the coconut, destroying the coconut)

(Zac fell back to the ground)

Zac: AHHH- ouch!

General Klump: looks like you're down to your last grenade private! Surrender to King Krool now, and I can at least give you a 30% chance that Krool won't make you his servant!

Zac: *huff* *puff* last one… what to do… hmm… I wonder if it'll fit?

(Zac runs towards General Klump)

General Klump: very well then!

(General Klump switches the Coconut gun to explosive mode and shoots at Zac)

(Zac dodges the shots and throws his last orange grenade at the coconut gun)

(The orange grenade got stuck in the wooden chamber)

(General Klump tried to fire, but…)

(BOOOOOOOM!)

(The coconut gun was destroyed and General Klump has black burnt marks all over his upper body)

General Klump: (blink) (blink) well…. Played…. soldier….

(General Klump collapses)

Zac: WOOHOO! IVE ACTUALLY DEAFEATED A CROCODILE SOLDIER!

(Zac looks at the exit)

Zac: now I can get out of here!

(As Zac approaches the exit, he starts to think about Funky Kong.)

(Small montage of Funky Kong and Zac plays as chill music plays.)

(Zac remembers how Funky Kong saved him.)

Zac: but first… it's my turn to save you Funky.

(Zac runs deeper in King Krool's hideout to find Funky Kong)

(We cut to Donkey Kong and Leah)

(After their recent fight with Zeta, Donkey Kong is floating in the ocean on his back, with Leah lying on his chest. Both unconscious)

(a large shadow loom over both of them as we close up on Leah's mind)

(Inside Leah's dream)

(Leah was lying down outside her house, everything seems to be normal except for the pitch-black sky)

(Leah wakes up)

Leah: huh? I'm home?

(Leah picks herself up)

Leah: well… let's see if they're home.

(Leah walks in as the world reforms from outside to inside)

Leah: gah! Whoa!... that's odd.

(Leah walks into the kitchen. There's a note pined to the fridge.)

Leah: is it from…

(It's a note from Leah's parents)

Note: Dear Leah. Me and your mother are at another business meeting, we won't be home for the rest of the month, there's plenty of food and pizza money for you to eat, and you know the way to school. Signed- Mom and Dad.

Leah: of course. And not even a "we love you"…

(Leah placed the note in the trash)

Leah: well, since my mom and dad are busy… again, I'll just ask Zac to come over.

(as she said that, the world reforms again from inside Leah's house, to outside Zac's house)

Leah: *blink* *blink* okay…

(Leah finds another note, it's from Zac.)

Leah: another note?

(she picks up the note.)

Note: Dear Leah. Sorry that I have to tell you this through note instead in person… but I moved away… my dad got a big promotion and said we have to move out of the state… I was going to tell you but, my mom told me to quickly pack up everything and go. I had a great time being your friend, and I wish we could spend more time together, but hey… like I always say… it happens, happens a lot. Well anyways… see ya Leah, hope to see you again soon. Signed Zac

(Leah starts to tear up)

Leah: n… no…. not you too!

(the front door opens. a large shadowy figure stands in front of Leah.)

Shadowy figure: Who are you?

Leah: s-sorry, I thought my friend still lives here.

Shadowy figure: I'll give you five seconds to get out of my property!

(Leah franticly gets up and hastily runs into the darkness as the shadowy figure counts down)

Leah: Ahhh! So sorry!

(The world reforms again from outside of Zac's house to inside Leah's room)

(Leah ran to her bed, sobbing)

Leah: Why does Zac have to leave! What is happening!

(Leah continues to sob)

Leah: *sniff* hey… at least I still have my genies!

(Leah brings out the bottle necklace and rubs it. But instead of pink and blue mist coming out of it, deep purple smoke came out of it)

Leah: wh-what!?

(a smoky figure that resembled Zeta came out of the bottle)

Leah's Nightmare: ahh… can't keep it together without your friends?

Leah: Z-Zeta?

Leah's Nightmare: oh silly child. I'm your worst nightmare.

Leah: aahhhh! What did you do to Shimmer and Shine!?

Leah's Nightmare: gone. Reduced to dust.

(Leah gasps)

Leah's Nightmare: yes. And you will stay here until your timely demise!

Leah: No! Take me to them! I don't want to be alone! I'll do anything!

Leah's Nightmare: don't worry dearie. I'll stay here and keep you safe like a mother to her child!

Leah: no… not you! You've taken everything from me!

Leah's Nightmare: shhh don't worry child. Just go to sleep and everything will be all right.

(Purple mist forms around Leah as Leah curls into a ball while closing her eyes.)

(Leah screams and cries)

Leah: no… No. NO! STOP! ZAC! SHIMMER! SHINE! SAMIRA! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!

(The dark room is shaking violently with a faint "wake up" in the background)

Faint voice: wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

(We cut to Donkey Kong and Leah, on a wooden room)

Donkey Kong: Leah! Wake Up! Please! I can't lose you too!

(Donkey Kong is shaking Leah trying to wake her up)

(Leah wakes up screaming)

Leah: NOOOO!

(Leah is breathing deep)

Donkey Kong: oh thank goodness! I thought you'd never wake up!

(Leah comes back to her senses, and falls to her knees… crying)

Donkey Kong: hey… whoa, whoa, what's wrong? We're alive right?

Leah: go away!

Donkey Kong: hey! What for?

Leah: Stay away from me! This is all my fault! If I hadn't flew all over your island and dropped my bottle. We wouldn't be in this mess! Now I'm not with Zac, Shine is Zeta's genie slave, and Shimmer… Shimmer… She's…

(Leah quickly puts her head in her knees, continuing to cry)

Donkey Kong: what? You're saying this is your doing?

Leah: Yes you stupid ape! Now just go away and let me take my punishment.

(Donkey Kong has a stern look on his face, and walks closer to Leah)

Donkey Kong: Hey! Don't beat yourself up over stuff you had no control over! If anything. You're completely innocent!

Leah: no I'm not! I didn't save Shimmer and Shine!

Donkey Kong: and I didn't save my little buddy. If anything, it's more my fault than yours!

Leah: *sniff* huh?

Donkey Kong: I'll admit it. I've done some stupid mistakes in the past. Like mistaking my girlfriend for a robot, tossing the crystal coconut for a golden banana, and letting my girlfriend and best buddy down because I can't choose between the two. But if I just didn't believe that sneaky sorceress and just take the crystal coconut! none of this would've happened! But do I stay down?

Leah: *sniff* n-no…

Donkey Kong: No! I don't! I get back up and try to find a way out of this mess!

Leah: : *sigh* I'm… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just… had a bad dream, and I can't stand the thought of me being alone.

Donkey Kong: huh? Like… at all?

Leah: my parents never really payed any attention to me, their always too busy for me. And since Zac and my genies are basically my only friends… I hated being alone.

Donkey Kong: oh… sorry to hear.

Leah: and now were here on a wooden room in somewhere I don't know. All our friends are captured, and Zeta is a powerful sorceress! And I don't know what to do!

?: Not all of your friends are captured matey!

Leah: huh?

Donkey Kong: oh hey there Zora.

(we get introduced to Zora)

Zora: That's Captain Zora!

Donkey Kong: oh. Right.

Leah: Captain Zora?!

Captain Zora: yes Leah. While I was making my routes,

(Captain Zora points to Donkey Kong)

Captain Zora: I found you and this big hairy ape floating by the ocean. I can't just leave you two down there!

Donkey Kong: what's she sayin Leah?

Leah: how was your experiences with Donkey Kong?

Captain Zora: that be his name? are you saying you can understand this weird looking ape?

Leah: oh right. Can't understand animals.

Donkey Kong: uhh… let's just say…

Captain Zora: this ape clearly isn't into pirates.

(small flashback of Captain Zora vs. Donkey Kong)

Captain Zora: Good thing Scallywag can understand him and told me he's with you.

Leah: *Phew* I have had enough conflict for today.

Captain Zora: so tell me… what happened? Why were you two floating in the ocean? And Leah, where be Shimmer and Shine?

Leah and Donkey Kong: *looks at each other* well…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Boom Banana Slamma Part 6

(We cut to Funky Kong tied to a steel bed standing upwards)

Funky Kong: Haha! What kind of torture are ya gonna do ya big, blue, bogus dude!

(Krusha is reading a piece of paper)

Krusha: "step one: give them *squints* one… last… chance."

(Krusha looks at Funky Kong)

Krusha: da paper said to give you one last chance.

(Funky Kong looks away)

Krusha: "if he still won't budge… move on to step two."

(Krusha flips the page)

Krusha: "step two: … sprinkle seeds."

(Krusha gets out a bag of seeds and sprinkles it over Funky Kong's feet)

Funky Kong: wha? Seeds? You're gonna have to try a little harder than that dude.

Krusha: "if you've… *squint* suck-ses-full-ie sprinkled the seeds. Move on to step 3."

(Krusha flips the page.)

Krusha: "step three: release them…"

Funky Kong: … them? who's them?

(Krusha walked up to a piece of rope and pulled it, causing a cage door to open)

(The cage door opens… and chickens and roosters walk out)

(Funky Kong looks at the birds, and looks back at his feet)

Funky Kong: ahh major bummer…

(Funky Kong tries to move his feet, but the ropes grip is too strong)

(Funky Kong starts panicking as the chickens and roosters got closer)

Funky Kong: oh no! oh no! oh no!

(Krusha starts laughing stupidly)

Krusha: ha…ha…ha….ha

(The chickens and roosters got up to Funky Kong and start furiously pecking at his feet)

Funky Kong: AHH! OW! OOH! OW! STOP! MY FEET ARE SENSITIVE! AHH! OUCH!

(We cut to Zac as he's riding a mine cart trying to find Funky Kong)

Zac: man! This is just like a roller coaster! Funky! You around here?

(Zac hears a faint scream)

Zac: *gasp* Funky!

(Zac zooms to where the scream come from)

(Back with Funky Kong and Krusha)

Funky Kong: AAHHHAHA! STOP! STOP THIS DUDE! OHOHOUCH!

Krusha: ha…ha...ha… penguins funny.

(Zac's voice can be heard from a distance)

Zac: hang on Funky!

(the mine cark screeched to a halt. Zac got out and shooed all the chicken's and roosters away.)

Zac: shoo! Shoo! Go back to a farm!

(the chickens and roosters ran off)

Funky Kong: *phew* thanks little dude, I don't think I can take much more.

Zac: well, I'm here to return the favor. That's what best bros are for right?

Funky Kong: yea… but there's still one thing.

Zac: what is it?

(Funky Kong points to Krusha, reading a piece of paper)

Krusha: "step four: if you see your prisoner escape. Attack." Hehehe. Come here Diddy!

Zac: Don't worry Funky. I'm a white belt.

*Zac tries to jump kick*

Zac: hiya!

(tink)

(the move isn't very effective)

Krusha: hehehe. Dat tickles.

Zac: uh oh.

Funky Kong: Run man!

(Zac runs, just barely missing Krusha's punch)

(Zac and Krusha run around Funky Kong)

(Zac got close to Krusha and kicked him in the face)

Krusha: hehehe. You funny.

(Krusha grabs Zac and Throws him at Funky Kong)

Zac: AAAHHH!

Zac and Funky Kong: OOOFFFF!

Zac: ouch… this guy doesn't play around

Funky Kong: He's too strong Zac! You can't beat him!

Zac: well what do you want me to do?

Funky Kong: I have a plan, but I need your help.

Zac: that's what bros do.

(Funky Kong tells Zac about where the ropes are located)

Funky Kong: See those ropes over there? They are keeping me like this. Try to break them, and I'll take care of the rest.

Zac: O-Okay.

(Krusha is slowly approaching Zac)

Krusha: hehe. Kick me again. That tickled.

Zac: I could… if you can catch me.

(Zac ran)

Krusha: oh boy. We're playing tag again!

(Krusha chaises Zac again)

(Zac hides behind the ropes)

(Krusha spots Zac)

Krusha: hehehe. I'll huff… and I'll snuff… and I'll tag you!

(Krusha does a heavy claw swipe.)

(Zac dodged out of the way, but the ropes snapped)

(Funky Kong broke free and found his surfboard)

Funky Kong: Now it's time to get Funky!

(Krusha corners Zac)

(Krusha winds up another claw swing)

Krusha: Tag! Your it!

Zac: *screaming* Funky!

(Funky wacked Krusha across the back)

Krusha: Ouchy!

Funky Kong: mess with Zac. Mess with me bro!

Zac: Funky! You're here!

Funky Kong: Get outta here Zac. I'll take it from here!

Zac: ok.

(Zac runs off)

Funky Kong: Surfs up dude!

Krusha: haaaaAAHH!

(Krusha swipes at Funky Kong, but Funky Kong jumps over Krusha)

Funky Kong: Hang Ten!

(Funky Kong slams his surfboard on Krusha's head.)

Krusha: oooohhhhh! Grrrr! YAAA!

(Krusha Swipes at Funky Kong. Funky Kong blocks Krusha's strikes with his surfboard)

Funky Kong: Wipeout!

(Funky Kong sweeps his surfboard below Krusha's feet, causing Krusha to trip)

Krusha: whoa!

Funky Kong: since your head's up on the clouds. How's about I get you to the clouds!

(Funky Kong grabs Krusha's legs and swings him around and around)

Krusha: Whoa! whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

(Funky Kong throws Krusha!)

Krusha: AHHHHH!

(Krusha hits a wall where a heavy object falls on him)

(SLAM!)

(Krusha is dizzy)

Krusha: ohhh… mommy? Is that you? I'm… sorry. I didn't knew… they was yours.

(Krusha collapses)

Funky Kong: and that's how you do it. Zac! Wait up!

(We cut to Samira Kong and Diddy Kong)

(Diddy Kong is about to charge out of the cage again)

Diddy Kong: okay… one more time. AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(Diddy Kong gets shocked)

Diddy Kong: *ZZZZZRRRRRRRKKKKK* owie! Gah! It's useless! I'm trapped!

Samira Kong: I've been trying to say that for to you for hours now.

Diddy Kong: I know. I know, it's just. That witch threw DK!

Samira Kong: I feel your pain Diddy. But if Zeta has the crystal coconut, she's unstoppable.

Diddy Kong: come on! Just snag it out of her hands!

Samira Kong: that won't work with all the magic circling around it.

Diddy Kong: then what are we supposed to do? DK and that girl got blasted into nowhere. And we don't have any ge-

(Diddy realized something)

Diddy Kong: Wait! You're a genie! Right?

Samira Kong: yes? Ruler of them to be exact.

Diddy Kong: Can't you just wish us out of here?

Samira Kong: well yes, I could-

Diddy Kong: Great! I wish we were ou-

Samira Kong: if I had my staff and weren't a monkey.

Diddy Kong: wait. WHAT!? But you said You're the most magical genie here!

Samira Kong: I was! Until Zeta fought me and turned me into this monkey.

Diddy Kong: so… you're powerless without you're staff.

Samira Kong: exactly.

Diddy Kong: *sigh* great, so we're just her fools.

Samira Kong: I'm afraid you're correct.

Diddy Kong: DONKEY KONG! WHERE ARE YOU!?

(Zeta's voice booms)

Zeta: probably drowned in the ocean by now!

(Diddy Kong grunts as Samira Kong looks hopeless)

Samira Kong: I can only imagine how Shine is taking this.

(We cut to Shine and Zeta)

(Shine wakes up)

Shine: oohhhh my head. What a nightmare.

Zeta: oh it's real. My little genie.

Shine: wha- Zeta? Is that you? You look a lot… hairier than I remember.

Zeta: oh it just helps me look even more powerful!

Shine: really? You look like an ape

Zeta: well I… uh. Silence! I'd like to wish!

(Shine Shrugs in a smug manor)

Shine: sorry Zeta. I'm Leah's genie. Not yours

Zeta: oh I wouldn't say that to your master!

(Zeta brings out Leah's Bottle necklace)

(Shine gasps)

Zeta: and now that you are my genie. I wish to become the most powerful person of all!

(Shine shrugs in a smug manor)

Shine: sorry "master" but I can't

Zeta: wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T!?

Shine: looks like before you got Leah's bottle, all three wishes are used up, you'll have to wait till tomorrow.

Zeta: Tomorrow? What time is it?

Shine: oh It's about 9 o'clock P-… oh no.

Zeta: so in three hours. You'll have to grant my wish!

Shine: y…yeah. Wait… where's my sister!?

Zeta: oh yes. About your sister.

(Zeta brings out the crystal coconut a brought it close to Shine's face)

(Shine sees Shimmer's spirit inside the crystal coconut.)

Shine: wha… what does this mean?

Zeta: perhaps I should've given you a better picture.

(Zeta brings Shimmer's lifeless body in front of Shine)

Shine: *gasp* SHIMMER!

(Shine runs up to Shimmer's body)

Shine: Shimmer! Wake up! If this is a joke, it's not funny! Come on!

(Shine starts to tear up)

Shine: n…no. this can't be happening. It…. Can't… it… can't!

Zeta: oh. It is. And you will join her if you don't grant my wish when midnight strikes!

(Shine cries as she sees her sister lay on the floor motionless)

(Shine gets up with an angry look)

Shine: as…. You…... wish!

Zeta: perfect. Now go do something as a see what this crystal coconut do.

(Zeta walks away)

(Shine looks furious with tears running down her face.)

Shine: I'll make her regret she even laid a finger on Shimmer!

(Shine runs off)

Shine: I have to find Samira! She'll know what to do!

(We cut to Donkey Kong, Leah, and Captain Zora)

(Leah told Captain Zora everything that happened up to this point)

Captain Zora: whoa… that be a tale Leah.

Leah: Yes! And we need your help to stop Zeta.

(Captain Zora pondered for a bit)

Captain Zora: well. This sounds a little extreme to my standards. But, the more daring, the better the adventure! Count me in!

(Scallywag told Donkey Kong that they're in)

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA! Up top Leah!

(Donkey Kong raised his hand up high as Leah tries to jump up and reach it.)

(Donkey Kong gabs Leah so she can reach up for a high-five)

Leah: great! But before we can attempt Zeta again. We need to make a quick stop.

Captain Zora: where to mate?

(Leah points to Shimmer and Shine's palace)

Leah: if we're going to defeat Zeta. We're gonna need some magic. Shimmer and Shine's gems should do the trick.

Donkey Kong: well then, what're we standing around for? Fire up the sail Captain!

Zora: Set sail!

(Donkey Kong, Leah, and Captain Zora set sail for Shimmer and Shine's Palace.)

(we cut to a white screen)

(We see Shimmer walk around a sparkly, yet empty room)

Shimmer: hello?

(her voice echoes across the room)

Shimmer: Shine? Leah? Anybody?

?: Welcome to the crystal coconut.

(Shimmer jumped)

Shimmer GAH! Who said that?

?: I did.

(The room starts to rumble)

(a large stone totem rises off of the ground)

?: they call me… INKA DINKA DOO.

Shimmer: Oh! H-hello Mr. Inka Dinka Doo. Can you tell me what happened to me?

Inka Dinka Doo: Your spirit got sucked into the crystal coconut. now you are trapped inside the most mystic object known to man and genie.

(Shimmer was shocked)

Shimmer: What!? So… does that mean…

(Inka Dinka Doo creates a light screen showing Shimmer's lifeless body)

Inka Dinka Doo: Your body is now an empty shell. They think you have died.

Shimmer: Died! B-but, why!?

Inka Dinka Doo: Zeta the sorceress trapped you in here, now you're a lost soul.

Shimmer: What do I do!?

Inka Dinka Doo: you will stay here with me.

Shimmer: But I don't want to stay here! I got to get back with Shine! She'll be so sad without me!

Inka Dinka Doo: I am sorry you feel this way. But I've never had anyone with me for years and years. And now that you are with me. I will never be alone again.

*Shimmer sings about wanting to go back with Shine and Leah while Inka Dinka Doo offers to create anything she ever wants*

Shimmer: all those things sound amazing… but It's still a no. *sniff* I just want to see Shine, Leah, and Princess Samira again!

(Shimmer starts crying as Inka Dinka Doo turns to his surprised face)

Inka Dinka Doo: wait… did you say… Princess Samira?

Shimmer: *sniff* y-yes?

Inka Dinka Doo: as in, Samira the Genie?

(Shimmer looks puzzled)

Shimmer: w-wait… you know Princess Samira?

Inka Dinka Doo: She was my Genie during the last years of my mortal life.

Shimmer: … WHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!

Inka Dinka Doo: yes. I know Princess Samira. I'd do anything to just see her again.

Shimmer: Wow! I did not see this coming!

Inka Dinka Doo: all I ever wanted to do was make her happy. And since you personally know her. I will give you a chance to get out of the crystal coconut.

(Shimmer is ecstatic)

Shimmer: YES! THANK YOU, MR. INKA DINKA DOO, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?

(Inka Dinka Doo used his powers to create three portals.)

Inka Dinka Doo: to get out of the crystal coconut, you must prove yourself worthy of life. You must go through three trials. The trial of the brain, the trial of the body, and the trial of the heart. Conquer all three trials, and you will be transported out of the crystal coconut.

Shimmer: *gulp* if it gets me back to everyone I love. Then so be it!

(Shimmer runs into one of the portals screaming "FOR EVERYOOOOOOOONNNNNNE!")

Inka Dinka Doo: Good Luck Little Genie.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Boom! Banana Slamma

(We cut to Shimmer in a temple)

Shimmer: huh? Where am I?

(Shimmer can hear Inka Dinka Doo's voice boom all over)

Inka Dinka Doo: You are in my temple back in Kongo Bongo Island.

(Shimmer notices three blank heads that resemble Inka Dinka Doo)

Shimmer: what are all those heads?

Inka Dinka Doo: these are my faces of knowledge, this is where you will face the trial of the brain.

Shimmer: okay… is there any rules?

Inka Dinka Doo: you must answer three questions correctly. Pass all three, and you will move on to the next trial.

Shimmer: okay. Sounds easy enough.

Inka Dinka Doo: HOWEVER! If you try to leave the temple, my traps will trigger, and you will never leave my temple or the crystal coconut, if you get a question wrong, you are deemed unworthy of life, and will be transported back to the coconut.

(Shimmer looks terrified)

Shimmer: *gulp* eep

Inka Dinka Doo: do you accept my trial?

(Shimmer's feet is shaking, but she knew this was the only way to get back with Shine and Leah)

Shimmer: y-yes! I accept!

Inka Dinka Doo: Then let the trial commence!

(A head turned to a stern look as it states the first question)

Head 1: Question one: how many pieces of string would you need for the strings to reach the moon?

(Shimmer's heart sank)

Shimmer (internal): W-what kind of question is that? It's way too vague to give a proper answer… it could be anything! Okay… stay calm Shimmer. Just imagine, if Leah were to wish the same thing… what would you do?

Shimmer… uh…. Uhmm… guh….. one?

(dead silence fills the temple as Shimmer's face is red as a tomato)

(The head slowly spins to turn into a happy expression)

Head 1: correct.

Shimmer: *Phew*

(Shimmer walks to the second head)

Head 2: Question two: What kind of running is walking?

Shimmer: *Internal* wha- what kind of question is that!? What kind of running is walking? Come on Shimmer, try to remember something like that!

*Flashback*

(Leah is walking next to a road behind her parents)

(Shimmer and Shine are shrunk down to pocket sized)

Leah: Why are we walking to work?

Leah's dad: our car ran out of gas, and we can't be late on bring your daughter to work day.

Leah: can't we just call a tow truck?

Leah's mom: because last time they took too long, it's best if we just walk!

Leah: *sigh* okay mom.

Shine: hehe. I guess that's running, that's also walking.

Leah: that's not funny Shine… geez, I wish I had some water.

(Flashback ends)

Shimmer: guess that's my best bet. Uhh… running out of gas?

(Dead silence)

Shimmer: oh no! is it wrong!?

(The temple rumbles as the second head turns to a happy expression)

Head 2: you are correct.

Shimmer: *deep breath* *PHEW*

(Shimmer walks over to the last head)

Head 3: question three:

Shimmer: here it comes.

Head 3: what do you do when you have of conquer a near impossible task?

(Shimmer is ecstatic)

Shimmer: Finally! An easy one! You try and try and try again!

(The temple rumbles as the third and final head turns to a happy expression.)

Heads 1, 2, and 3: correct.

(All three heads spin rapidly as the wall moves to reveal a secret passage)

Shimmer: Yes!

(Shimmer runs in)

(We cut to Cranky Kong and King Krool)

(Cranky Kong is tied up to a bed)

King Krool: I've tried to be patient. I've tried to be nice. But you just keep lying to me. And to that, I know just the right punishment for old bags like you!

(King Krool gets out a large jukebox)

Cranky Kong: what can you do to hurt me ya fat, yellowbellied, moss eater!

(King Krool turned to Cranky with an angry look)

King Krool: me!? FAT!? HOW DARE YOU! JUST FOR THAT! YOU GET THE HEADPHONE TREATMENT!

(King Krool plugged in headphones and place them on Cranky's head)

Cranky Kong: Oh no. am I gonna listen to music and go deaf? Oh I'm soooo scared.

King Krool: ohohoh. Let's see how you feel when you listen to YOUNG PEOPLES MUSIC!

(King Krool turned on the Juke Box)

(Cranky Kong has the look of horrible fear)

Cranky Kong: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THIS! STOP IT PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! STOP THIS TRAIN WREAK OF MUSIC!

(Back with Zac and Funky Kong)

Cranky Kong: *from a distance* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Zac: did you hear that!?

Funky Kong: *gasp* Cranky Kong! Let's boogie dude!

(Zac and Funky Kong ran towards the scream)

(Back with Cranky Kong and King Krool)

(King Krool turned down the Volume to zero)

Cranky Kong: *fast breathing*

King Krool: now… tell me. WHERE, IS, MY, CRYSTAL, COCONUT!

Cranky Kong: I keep telling you. It ain't here.

King Krool: well, guess you won't be hearing me anymore when I BLAST THE VOLUME TO ONE HUNDRED!

Cranky Kong: *sniff* I knew it would end like this.

(before King Krool could reach the volume dial, a surf board came by and destroyed the jukebox)

King Krool: What!?

Zac: looks like your party. Is being shut down!

(Funky Kong and Zac appear)

King Krool: ahh. Funky Kong, Diddy. I'm so glad you can make it.

Funky Kong: for the last time dude. His name is Zac!

King Krool: whatever. Since we're all here, how about well sit down, and DISCUSS THIS CALMLY!

(King Krool pushed a button as a cage falls on Zac and Funky Kong)

Zac: WHA-?

Funky Kong: HUH?

King Krool: I knew I couldn't trust those lump heads! So, I took the liberty to booby-trap my entire room! It's like I always say. If you don't have a plan B, you don't have a plan.

Funky Kong: You uncool croc, let us go!

King Krool: only if you tell me where the coconut is! No more stories!

Funky Kong: GAH! He won't stop lying to himself! What do we do Zac?!

(Zac is missing)

Funky Kong: Z-Zac?

King Krool: and furthermore, no more-

(King Krool gets hit by a book)

King Krool: OW! WHO THREW THAT?

Zac: Hey Lizard Breath! Over here!

King Krool: You!? But how?

(King Krool looks at Funky's cage and notices the bars are wide enough for Zac to squeeze through)

King Krool: b-but Diddy would never be able to fit through those bars. Unless… it wasn't a disguise!

(Funky Kong facepalms)

King Krool: so… you are one of those mumbling "Humans" I keep hearing about!

Zac: uhh… what?

King Krool: which makes it easier for me to capture you! Come here you little runt!

Zac: uh oh.

(we cut to Samira Kong and Diddy Kong)

(They're just spectating Zeta from afar as she's laughing manically, and placing hexes on Zarahmay Falls)

Diddy Kong: geez, is she always this way.

Samira Kong: she's power hungry, but not like this. She just wants to be powerful, but not a dictator.

Diddy Kong: huh? So… what was she?

Samira Kong: She's misunderstood, but I feel darkness inside of her, this can't be Zeta, it's got to be the crystal coconut.

Diddy Kong: Ha! What do you know about the crystal coconut?

Samira Kong: because I created it.

(Diddy Kong looked shocked, then busted into laughter)

Diddy Kong: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious!

Samira Kong: I'm not joking.

Diddy Kong: oh really? Then prove it. Tell me how you made the crystal coconut!

Samira Kong: *sigh* as you wish.

(Both sit down)

Samira (Narrating): a long time ago, in an island that'll soon to be Kongo Bongo. A man named Inka Dinka Doo was my owner.

Diddy Kong: YOU WERE INKA DINKA DOO'S GENIE?!

Samira Kong: please don't interrupt me.

Diddy Kong: oh… sorry.

Samira (Narrating): anyway as I was saying…

*Flashback*

(We meet Young Samira, who's around eleven years old)

(Young Samira wakes up a human Inka Dinka Doo, but things get sad for her)

(Inka Dinka Doo Summons Young Samira)

Young Samira: Good Morning Inka Dinka Doo!

Inka Dinka Doo: *cough* *cough* *cough* oh… Samira… you're here.

Young Samira: Oh my. Inka Dinka Doo, you look ill.

Inka Dinka Doo: Yes Samira, I summoned you to let you know that, my time has almost come, and I want to spend my last day with you.

Young Samira: wh-what… but, I've only had you for a year! You can't go!

Inka Dinka Doo: I'm sorry Samira… but that's just how human life is, unlike yours.

Young Samira: well… it this is your last day! Then I want it to be your best day!

Inka Dinka Doo: yes… *cough*

(Inka Dinka Doo slowly walks off)

Inka Dinka Doo: follow me.

(45 minutes later)

(Young Samira and Inka Dinka Doo are in the middle of the ocean.)

Young Samira: what are we doing here? Are we going scuba diving again?

Inka Dinka Doo: no Samira. I want to do something important.

(Inka Dinka Doo places his hand on Samira)

Inka Dinka Doo: Samira… I wish there was an island, right where I stand.

Young Samira: Boom Zarhamay! First wish of the day! With mystical aura, an island from Samira!

(Young Samira clapped her hands)

(the water starts to rumble)

(an island grows out of the water as Young Samira and Inka Dinka Doo stand in the center of the island.)

(trees with bananas, coconuts, vines, and so much more sprout from left and right, a large mountain grows out of the island, and caves start to form.)

Inka Dinka Doo: Come on Samira, let's make this day the *cough* best day ever.

(Young Samira begins to tear up)

Young Samira: … aww…

(a montage of Inka Dinka Doo and Young Samira having fun in the island go here)

(night time)

Inka Dinka Doo: That was a ball Samira, thank you.

Young Samira: well… you know… I try.

Inka Dinka Doo: yes you do, but my time is almost up, and I still have two wishes.

Young Samira: hey! You can use a wish to get better, so we can still be together! Right?

Inka Dink Doo: … oh no, I've had a long enough life.

Young Samira: so… what do you want?

Inka Dinka Doo: I want to be one with the island, since your wish will wear out, this island will disappear. So… I want a sample of your world, I want a relic with power, wisdom, magic, and so much more. But most importantly, I want something to remind me of you.

Young Samira: *sniff* why… thank you… but this is a pretty big wish… this'll have to coast you both you your remaining wishes. And I don't think I'm experienced enough for that kind of wish.

Inka Dinka Doo: I believe you can do it.

Young Samira: well… okay.

Samira (narrating): and so, I want back to Zarahmay falls, on a quest to find the most magical items in the entire land. I searched on land, air, and see. A couple of hours later, I found everything I needed

Young Samira: oh… I hope this works… but wouldn't this much umbra be catastrophic… n-no, no, the magic objects will hold it off.

(Young Samira comes back to Inka Dinka Doo)

Young Samira: Inka Dinka Doo! I'm back, what object do you want this relic to look like.

(Inka Dinka Doo chuckled)

Inka Dinka Doo: I know one.

(Inka Dinka Doo tossed Young Samira a coconut)

Young Samira: a coconut? but why?

Inka Dinka Doo: it's round and spherical shape is perfect to hold.

Young Samira: o-okay…

(Young Samira tossed all items in the air)

Young Samira: Boom Zarhamay. Last wish of the day. With mystical aura, magic relic from Samira.

(Samira fused all objects to create the crystal coconut)

Young Samira: well… here you go. A crystal coconut.

Inka Dinka Doo: thank you Samira. With this coconut. your presents will linger for ages to come.

Young Samira: yes… b-but…

(Young Samira runs up to Inka Dinka Do and hugs him)

Young Samira: I don't want you to go! Not yet!

(Young Samira starts to cry and Inka Dinka Doo Hugs Young Samira.)

Inka Dinka Doo: *cough* *cough* I'm sorry Samira, but my time has come.

(Inka Dinka Doo lays down and says his final words)

Inka Dinka Doo: you are the greatest genie anyone could ask for.

(Inka Dinka Doo gave out his last breath)

Young Samira: Inka?... INKA!? INKA WAKE UP!

Samira (narrating): but he didn't, after fifteen minutes of crying and morning, I went back to Zarahmay Falls and officially became a genie.

*end of Flashback*

Samira Kong: and that is the story of me, Inka Dinka Doo, and the crystal coconut.

Diddy Kong: w-wow. I never though the crystal coconut has that much behind it, and that you created it!

Samira Kong: yeah, I'm just worried that now Zeta has it, I'm not just worried for Zarahmay Falls, but I'm worried for her as well!

Diddy Kong: why should you! Look what she did to you!

Samira Kong: I know she can be rude, a thief, and a little narcissistic. But I still see her as a friend, and I want to save her from the coconut.

Diddy Kong: *sigh* whatever ya say.

(Suddenly, Shine appears)

Shine: *huff* *puff* Princess Samira! Diddy! Thank goodness I found you two.

Diddy Kong: Shine! You're Okay!

Samira Kong: What brings you here?

Shine: I want to avenge Shimmer!

Samira Kong: uhh… now now, revenge isn't the answer.

Shine: I don't care! Zeta killed my sister! And I want to help you two break out of here! I'll need all the help I can get!

Diddy Kong: now we're talking!

Samira Kong: Shine, we'll find a way to get Shimmer back without hurting Zeta too much, I promise!

Shine: How? How can we!?

Samira Kong: well…... um… maybe her spirit is in the coconut.

Diddy Kong: well, that's my best gu- *poof*

Samira Kong: Diddy Kong?

*back with Zeta and Diddy Kong*

Zeta: ooohh Diddy… I have a job for you.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Boom Banana Slamma! Part 8

(we cut to Donkey Kong, Leah, and Captain Zora)

(They made it to Shimmer and Shine's palace)

Donkey Kong: Okay, we're at the palace, now what?

Leah: we have to get Shimmer and Shine's genie gems, they could be useful to defeat Zeta!

Captain Zora: this seems too easy.

Leah: well, of course it should.

Captain Zora: no. I mean since Zeta is all powerful, wouldn't this be the first place for her to pillage?

Leah: well… maybe.

(Donkey Kong opens the door)

Donkey Kong: ladies first.

(Leah and Captain Zora enters the palace followed by Donkey Kong)

(The inside of the palace is in shambles, the couch is flipped over, pillows are everywhere, and some windows are broken)

Donkey Kong: what? I don't remember our chaise being this destructive.

Leah: unless…

Captain Zora: Intruders!

(a loud crash came from Shine's room)

All: Gah!

Donkey Kong: what was that!?

Leah: it came from Shine's room!

Captain Zora: no time to lose, let's move!

(Donkey Kong and co. rushed to Shine's room)

(Donkey Kong and co see something big ransacking Shine's room.)

Leah: Show yourself you giant!

(the thing turned around, it looked like Diddy Kong)

Donkey Kong: Diddy!? Is that you?

Diddy?: well well well, if it aint the future ruler of Kongo Bongo! And his little group!

Captain Zora: State your business Land Lubber!

Diddy?: its nonya.

Captain Zora: Nonya?

Diddy?: None of ya business!

Captain Zora: Ah!

Diddy: but I am interested in one of you.

Leah: wh-who?

(giant Diddy lunged over and snagged Leah)

Captain Zora and Donkey Kong: Leah!  
Leah: Hey! Let me go!

Diddy?: you must know where the gems are!

(Giant Diddy made some smog form around him)

Donkey Kong: Gahh! *cough* *cough* hey! Wait! *cough*

Captain Zora: get off of me you little vermin!

Donkey Kong: huh?

(the smog disappears, and the giant Diddy and Leah disappeared. And multiple Diddy Kong clones surround Donkey Kong and Captain Zora)

Donkey Kong: Gah! This is like a nightmare! I'm fighting my best buddy.

Captain Zora: Stand your ground DK! These aren't your friends!

Donkey Kong: *gulp* I'm sorry little buddy!

(Captain Zora and Donkey Kong charge into the army of Diddys)

(We cut to giant Diddy and Leah)

(giant Diddy and Leah are on the top of the palace. Giant Diddy hold Leah off the edge)

Diddy?: Tell me where the gems are, or ill drop you!

(Leah is hyperventilating)

Leah: no. please don't drop me!  
Diddy?: then tell me where the gems are!

Leah: They are in the basement!

Diddy?: heh. Thanks.

(giant Diddy drops Leah)

Leah: NOOOOOO!

Diddy?: hehehe the look on her face.

(Leah is falling down)

Leah: well… this is it, I die a lonely death… I'm sorry Shimmer. I'm sorry Shine. I'm sorry Zac, Donkey Kong and Captain Zora! If only I coul- *gasp* Wait!

(Leah digs through her pocket)

(Leah brings out her float bracelet)

Leah: Float!

(Leah quickly puts on her bracelet)

Leah: come one! Please work!

(just before Leah hits the ground, she starts floating)

Leah: Ha-ha! I did it! Thanks guys!

(Leah takes the bracelet of and faceplants the ground)

Leah: oof! Should've rotated so I could stand.

(Leah looks at the palace)

Leah: I'm coming guys!

(Back with Captain Zora and Donkey Kong)

(Donkey Kong and Captain Zora successfully fended off the Diddys)

Captain Zora: *phew* that may be the toughest fight yet!

Donkey Kong: I feel dirty!

Captain Zora: shrug it of Donkey Kong, these aint your friends, remember?

Donkey Kong: yeah. Your right.

(Leah catches up with Donkey Kong and Captain Zora)

Leah: Captain Zora! Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: Leah! But how did you get out?

Leah: I told that Diddy giant where the gems are! He dropped me from the top of the palace, but I used my float bracelet to gently float.

Captain Zora: the giant monkey is where the gems are!?

Donkey Kong: its nice that your safe, but we need to get to the basement now!

Leah: your right! Let's go!

(Donkey Kong and co. rush to the basement)

(meanwhile at the basement)

Diddy?: there we go. Beautiful gems! Now to return these to Zeta!

Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma!

(Donkey Kong roll rams the Diddy giant, causing the Diddy Giant to crash in some glass shelfs)

Diddy: Gahhh!

Captain Zora: Ahoy!

(Captain Zora smacks the giant Diddy with her sword)

Diddy?: OOOOUUUUCCCHHH! YOU LITTLE!

(The giant Diddy lunges over to Donkey Kong)

Donkey Kong; Wha- GRRRRR!

(Donkey Kong and giant Diddy wrestle)

Diddy?: give up Big Buddy! I'm stronger than you!

Donkey Kong: Grrrrrr!

(the Giant Diddy is getting Donkey Kong to his knees)

Donkey Kong: Grrrr! A little help here!

Leah: gugh…. Okay!

(Leah sneaks up behind the Diddy giant and puts her float bracelet on Giant Diddys tail)

Leah: take this!

Diddy: Hehehe huh?

(the Diddy giant starts to float)

Diddy: Wha- what's going on!?

Donkey Kong; Banana Slamma!

(Donkey Kong slams the Diddy Giant on the ground multiple times)

Diddy?: GAH! OW! OUCH! BAHH!

Donkey Kong: now it's time to bring it around town!

(Donkey Kong spins the giant Diddy around Mario 64 style)

Diddy?: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!

Donkey Kong: Hey Zora! Catch!

(Donkey Kong throws the giant Diddy to Captain Zora)

Captain Zora: that be Captain.

(Captain Zora magically created a cannon as the giant Diddy flew into it.)

Captain Zora: now. Where be this "Little buddy"?

Diddy?: hehehe! He's my buddy now.

Donkey Kong: What! You're lying! He would never allow this!

Diddy?: ohoh. But its true. I just had to… convince him a little.

Donkey Kong: why you little-

Leah: Wait! What about Shine! Did you do anything to shine?

Diddy?: hehehe. Oh I did nothing to her. Yet.

Leah: … yet?

Diddy?: when the clock strikes midnight, your genies wishes would replenish. Right?

Leah: y-yes?

Diddy?: so when I get a wish to become even stronger, there's no stopping me now! Not even your precious coconut would be enough!

Captain Zora: That's enough out of you!

(Captain Zora fired the cannon, sending the giant Diddy skyward)

Diddy?:Bahahaha- *BOOM!* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Meanwhile back at the north eastern cloud)

Male Genie: finally! After hours of healing and rebuilding, my house is back to norma-

(The giant Diddy crashed into the house and landed on the genie))

*CRASH*

Male Genie:….medic.

(back with Donkey Kong and co.)

Leah: now that that's out of the way, grab as many gems as you can!

*montage of gem collecting goes here*

Captain Zora: that be all of them.

Leah: great work guys! Now we are ready to face off Zeta, save Zahramay Falls, and rescue Samira!

Donkey Kong: and save Diddy and retrieve the crystal coconut!

Captain Zora: well, let's set sail!

Donkey Kong and Leah: aye-aye Captain!

(Donkey Kong and co. got on Captain Zora's Ship and flies to Zeta's Palace)

(we cut to Shimmer inside the crystal coconut)

(Shimmer is at the beach in what looks like a tropical bar)

Shimmer: ooooh. I've spent so much time in that jungle, I forgot how powder blue the ocean view is.)

(Inka Dinka Doo's voice booms around the beach)

Inka Dinka Doo: your second trial is the trail of the body.

Shimmer: so what do I do? Swim? Do jumping jacks? *gasp* do I get to dance?

Inka Dinka Doo: to pass the trial of the body, you must defeat an opponent the crystal coconut chooses.

Shimmer: in a dance off?

Inka Dinka Doo: you must fight your opponent until it can't fight back.

(Shimmer's hopes were lowered)

Shimmer: …oh. Uh I'm actually not a fighter so… can I just dance for a long time?

Inka Dinka Doo: no… let the crystal coconut choose your opponent

(the crystal coconut flashes as it cycles through a lot of unfamiliar faces)

Shimmer: please be friendly, please be friendly, please be friendly, please be friendly!

(The cycle stops on an ape with a white bandana on his head)

Inka Dinka Doo: Shimmer, you must defeat… KONG FU!

(Kong Fu magically forms on the other side of the bar)

Kong Fu: HAYUOOOOOOYA!

(Shimmer looks worried)

Shimmer: oh! Uh… hello Mr. Kong Fu… uh, I'm a genie… and uh, I can give you wishes…

Kong Fu: a child? This is my opponent? This should be fast.

Shimmer: uh oh.

(Kong Fu jumps to Shimmer performing a dive kick)

Kong Fu: HIYA!

(Shimmer dodges the attack)

Shimmer: Whoa!

(Kong Fu performs a series of kicks at Shimmer)

Shimmer: gah! Whoa! Yikes!

(Kong Fu flip Kicks Shimmer)

Kong Fu: HYAA!

Shimmer: Ouch!

Kong Fu: for a genie with magic, you are very weak!

Shimmer: hey!

(Kong Fu runs at Shimmer to punch her)

Kong Fu: HHOOOOOWAA!

(Shimmer dodged the punch and kicked Kong Fu)

Shimmer: HIYA!

(the kick wasn't very effective.)

Kong Fu: now I know why you run.

Shimmer:… hehe…

(montage of Shimmer running from Kong Fu while "I'm the Kong Fu Master" plays in the background goes here)

(Shimmer gets thrown to a wall)

Shimmer: Ahhh! Gerk!

Kong Fu: now time to finish you off!

(Kong Fu dashes towards Shimmer as Shimmer covers her eyes in fear.)

(a solar eclipse appeared)

(a few seconds later, Shimmer realized the didn't get hurt, so she opens one of her eyes to see Kong Fu whimpering in the center of the hut)

Shimmer: uhh… are you okay?

Kong Fu: *whimpering*

Shimmer: are you afraid of the dark? Well, there nothing to fear. I'm here. Everything will be okay.

(Shimmer hugs Kong Fu for the remainder of the eclipse)

(ten seconds later, the eclipse went away.)

(Kong Fu stood up and eyed Shimmer down)

Shimmer: he-he… so are you gonna hurt me?

Kong Fu: why did you show mercy instead of taking advantage of me at my weakest?

Shimmer: Taking advantage of you!? That would be so unfair and mean of me! I know you're a nice monkey.

(Kong Fu was touched by that comment)

Kong Fu: I can't fight someone as pure as you. I forfeit!

(Kong Fu walked out as he fizzled out of existence)

(Inka Dinka Doo's voice boomed)

Inka Dinka Doo: Congratulations Shimmer!

Shimmer: YES! I did it!

Inka Dinka Doo: you have completed the trial of the heart.

Shimmer: Yes! Now onto to the trial of the- huh? I thought we were doing body?

Inka Dinka Doo: you were… but you spared your opponent and showed kindness to a cold-hearted ape. I was plaining that to be the trial of the heart, but you got ahead of me.

Shimmer: so I have to fight again!?

Inka Dinka Doo: oh no, you are no fighter, you've proved it yourself.

Shimmer: *phew* so… what do I do?

(A barrel cannon appears in the center of the hut.)

Inka Dinka Doo: you move on.

Shimmer: okay. Thank you Mr. Inka Dinka Doo!

(Shimmer got into the barrel cannon and blasted off)

Inka Dinka Doo: you too little genie.

To be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Boom Banana Slamma!

(We cut to Zac being chased by King Krool)

King Krool: Get back here you spineless worm!

Zac: aaahhh!

Cranky Kong: hey! Funky! I have a plain.

Funky Kong: yeah dude?

Cranky Kong: tell Zac this…

(Cranky Kong whispers something to Funky Kong's ear)

Zac: uhh… guys! Big scary crocodile chasing me!

King Krool: you can't run away foreve-

(King Krool triggers one of his own traps on himself. Fire bursted from where he stands)

King Krool: GAAAHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!

(King Krool looks over to see one of his Kritters at the control panel.)

Kritter: sorry boss.

King Krool: Grrrr! USE THEM ON THE HUMAN YOU BLIND SALAMANDER!

Funky Kong: Zac! Try to free Cranky! He can take control of the traps!

Zac: okay!

(Zac runs to Cranky Kong, tied up in his bed)

(Zac starts untying his knots)

Cranky Kong: Hurry Zac! Krool is approaching fast!

Zac: huh?

(King Krool is charging at Zac)

(Zac jumped out of the way as King Krool body slams Caranky's bed)

Cranky: Gahhh!

King Krool: haha! Thought you could escape me- wait… grrrrr! Get back here you coward!

(Cranky Kong is free)

Cranky Kong: ow…. My bones… my old frail bones…

(Cranky Kong finds his walking stick and picks himself up)

Cranky Kong: well that's one way to be free…

(Cranky Kong walks up to the Kritter in the control panel and pokes his shoulder.)

Cranky Kong: excuse me… you wouldn't hurt an old monkey would you?

Kritter: uhh… maybe-

*BONK!*

(Cranky Kong whacked the Kritter into next week, knocking him out,)

Cranky Kong: okay. Now it's all up to my eye sight.

(Back with Funky Kong)

Funky Kong: Zac! Come here! Quick!

(Zac ran to Funky Kong as quickly as possible)

Zac: yeah?

Funky Kong: Cranky's got control of the traps! Let him know what trap to use by using your hand.! 1 for fire, 2 for saws, and 3 for heavy objects!

Zac: okay!

Funky Kong: *Gasp* Surf now dude! Here come the tidal wave

(King Krool Charges at Funky Kong's cage)

Zac: *Gasp*

(Zac ran away)

King Krool: just wait till I get my claws on you!

Zac: okay… lets see what saws do.

(Zac holds up a "2" sign)

Cranky Kong: saws? If you say so

(Cranky activated the saws that sweep from one side of the room to the other)

(King Krool got hit)

King Krool: OUCH! GRRR!

Zac: Whoa! That was too close

Funky Kong: be careful dude!

(montage of Zac running around and Krool getting hit by traps goes here)

(King Krool looks beat up, but he's not out yet)

King Krool: *huff* *puff* this is getting us nowhere! Time to bring out the big guns!

(King Krool busts out a gun with a fat barrel at the tip and a copter pack)

(King Krool flies upwards)

King Krool: let's see how you like flying?

Zac: we'll see. Eat this

(Zac called for fire)

(Cranky Kong activates the fire… but Krool flies over it)

King Krool: now stand still

(King Krool fire his gun, shooting out a cannon ball)

Zac: Whoa!

(Zac dodged the cannon ball)

King Krool: you can run, but you can't hide!

(King Krool Kept firing his gun at Zac)

Zac: uh… saws?

(Cranky Kong activated the saws. Krool flew over it)

Zac: Gah! Objects!?

(Cranky Kong dropped the heavy objects. Krool got hit)

King Krool: GEOUCH! MY HEAD!

Zac: Well at least one still wor-

(Zac got hit by a cannon ball and flew towards the wall.)

Funky and Cranky Kong: *gasp* ZAC!

(Zac crashed through the wall, and fell back at the exit)

Zac: AAAHHHHHH! *CRUNCH!* MY ARM!

(Zac's arm is broken)

(King Krool hovered down to Zac, laughing evilly)

King Krool: GAHAHAHAHA! Your days of annoying me are over Human! Now you will be my slave foreve-

(King Krool got shot by a tranquilizer dart)

King Krool: GAH!

(King Krool sis getting very drowsy)

King Krool: Why… am I so… sleepy… all the sudden. Grrr No! I… won't fall… aslee-

(King Krool got shot again)

King Krool: Gah! Klump… Kru-sha… where are… you… two.

(King Krool collapses)

King Krool: zzzzzzz

?: There's one! Get him!

Zac: huh- ow!

(Zac sees a lot of bright lights and a bunch of shadowy figures surround him. They look like a special force, or a search party.)

Zac: who are… you

Search Party Member: don't worry, you're safe now, we'll do something about this… killer croc.

(Search party members drag King Krool, as well as General Klump, Krusha, and a Kritter into some kind of van.)

Zac: heh… being carried to safety after fighting a couple of crocodiles? Eh… it happens, happens a lot. Just hope Funky and Cranky are okay.

(meanwhile with Funky Kong and Cranky Kong)

(Cranky Kong got Funky Kong out of the cage)

Cranky Kong: there you go.

Funky Kong: thanks, I owe ya. But where's Zac!

Cranky Kong: he blasted off that way.

(Funky Kong looks worried)

Funky Kong: *gasp* I hope that brave dude made it out!

(Funky Kong grabbed Cranky Kong and Dashed towards the hole)

(Cranky Kong notices the search party)

Cranky Kong *gasp* FUNKY! STOP!

(Funky Kong stop)

Funky Kong: what?

Cranky Kong: get down!

(the monkeys duck for cover)

Search Party Member: huh?

(the Search Party Member flashed his light at the hole, wondering where that noise came from)

Cranky Kong: it's the invaders!

Funky Kong: they must be here for Zac!

Cranky Kong: since Zac flew through there, I bet he's safe with the other humans.

Funky Kong: *sigh* you're right dude. I just wish I got to say far well and hang loose to the little dude.

Cranky Kong: I know. Let's lay low till the invaders leave.

Search Party Member: (to walkie talkie) We've found Zac. Repeat, we've found Zac!

Walkie Talkie: Excellent! We just need to find Leah, and then let the court handle the legal stuff.

(The Search Party drove off deep into the jungle, taking Zac with them)

(Funky Kong peeks out the dark empty jungle and the night's sky)

Funky Kong: surfs up dude.

Cranky Kong: come one, we need to go to the barrel works to warn Bluster.

(Cranky Kong walks out as Funky gazes into the jungle, he lets out one more sigh as he follows Cranky Kong)

(We cut to Shimmer entering what looks like King Krool's lair)

Shimmer: gee… this place sure looks spooky…

(Inka Dinka Doo's voice booms all over the cave.)

Inka Dinka Doo: your final trial is the trial of the body, since you can't fight, I thought up of another trial for you.

Shimmer: thank you

(King Krool suddenly appeared on a platform in front of Shimmer, acting like she isn't here.)

King Krool: SCILENCE!

Shimmer: Whoa! What is that thing!?

Inka Dinka Doo: just follow the guy in front of you.

Shimmer: this should be easy! Kinda like Genie says!

Inka Dinka Doo: … yea.

(General Klump and Krusha appeared next to Shimmer, they also act like Shimmer isn't here)

King Krool: we will start with jumping jacks!

Shimmer: Ohh! Jumping Jacks!

Krusha: who's jack?

(Feel the Power, Feel the Burn starts to play.)

King Krool: Feel the power! Feel the burn!

(General Klump, Shimmer, and Krusha start to do some intense fitness.)

*10 minutes pass*

Shimmer: *huff* *puff* am I…. *huff* *Puff* done?

Krool: BEND! 2, 3, 4!

Inka Dinka Doo: he'll let you know.

(Shimmer groans in exhaustion)

(Montage of Shimmer getting progressively more and more exhausted as General Klump and Krusha fall next to Shimmer goes here)

Shimmer: *pant* two….. *pant* *pant* tthhhrrreeee! *gasp* *pant* *pant* fooouuuurrrrr!

(Shimmer falls out of exhaustion)

Shimmer: man…. *pant* *pant* working out is a lot harder than it looks!

Inka Dinka Doo: if you don't get up in five seconds. I must fail you.

Shimmer: i…. I can't get up, I'm too tired…..

Inka Dinka Doo: one… two….

Shimmer: but… I must!

Inka Dinka Doo: three… four….

(Shimmer gets up and continues.)

Shimmer: I… MUST… *pant* COMPLETE… THIS!

Inka Dinka Doo: there you are!

(more time passes as Shimmer looks like she'll faint even if a slight breeze hits her)

Shimmer: EIGHT… *gasp* NNNNIIIINNEEEE….. *Gasp*….. TEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!

(King Krool disappears in front of Shimmer)

(Shimmer is wheezing and sweating like crazy)

Inka Dinka Doo: congratulations… you've passed the trial of the body.

Shimmer: i….. knew…. I could *wheeze* do it….

(Shimmer collapses)

Inka Dinka Doo: rest up little genie, looks like you'll need it.

(we zoom out of the crystal coconut as Zeta is holding it with her big, hairy hand.)

Zeta: HaHaHa! I've finally achieved my life long goal! I am now the most powerful sorceress in Zahramay Falls!

(Zeta looks at the crystal coconut.)

Zeta: I must have more!

(Zeta absorbed some magic from the crystal coconut)

Zeta: Grrrk… Gahhhh! AAHHHHH!

(Zeta gets slightly taller, her arms grow more fur, her waist gets bigger to the point here the stomach shows.)

Samira Kong: look what the crystal coconut did to you! You look like an ape!

Zeta: grr… so?! It's a small price to pay for being powerful!

(Samira Kong starts to tear up)

Samira Kong: *sniff* I'm sorry Zeta! I'm sorry I that I took everything from you! Please stop this! Not for Zahramy Falls, but for you! STOP FOR YOU!

(Zeta's arms burn after absorbing magic.)

Zeta: and what… *huff* so you can treat me like you always do, *puff* and go back to normal? *huff* never! I have had just enough of your crying!

Samira: Please… *cries* I only want what's best for you… that cursed coconut got to your head.

Zeta: if you want me to forgive you. Then you will stay here and stay silent!

Samira Kong: o-okay.

Zeta: hahahaha.

(Shine snuck past Zeta as she tries to reach for Samira's staff)

Shine: come on…. Almost got i-

Zeta: I know your behind me Shine.

Shine: *gasp*… no I'm not.

(Zeta turns around)

Zeta: do you take me for an idiot?

Shine: … maybe. Whoa!

(Zeta pins Shine to the wall)

Zeta: don't forget Shine! In half an hour, I get my wish! You will grant it and make me a god!

Shine: if I couldn't, then I won't!

Zeta: but you must! You can't resist

Shine: *sigh* you're right…

Zeta: hmm

Shine: that's why I do THIS!

(Shine threw some magic at Samira's staff as if falls over and slides towards Samira)

Zeta: NO!

(Zeta chaises it down, but Samira Kong got to it.)

Samira Kong: finally! My staff!

(Samira Kong uses her magic to turn herself into a genie again and got out of the small cage)

Zeta: NO!

Samira: I've tried to be nice and to emphasize with you, but you turned all that down and only care for yourself! But im starting to think that you're willing to harm yourself to be powerful. I will take all the pain you gave too me and give it all back to you!

Zeta: oh… your challenging me? Heh, okay. Ill go easy on you.

(Samira started firing lasers)

(we cut to Donkey Kong and Co. flying above Zeta's palace)

Donkey Kong: this it is guys!

Captain Zora: the final battle to conclude this adventure!

Leah: the place to take back what's ours!

Donkey Kong: I'm ready when everyone is!

Leah: DK, wait!

Donkey Kong: yeah Leah?

Leah: thanks for helping me back in the ocean.

Donkey Kong: anytime little buddy.

Captain Zora: Everybody ready?

Donkey Kong and Leah: Ready!

Captain Zora: then climb in the cannons mateys!

(Donkey Kong and co. climbed into the cannons)

Captain Zora: ready….aim…

(the cannons are aimed at Zeta's palace)

Captain Zora: FIRE!

(Donkey Kong and co. blasted down to Zeta's palace)

Donkey Kong and Leah: BANANA SLAMMA!

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Boom Banana Slamma!

(We cut to Zac in his cruise ship room with a cast on his broken arm, lying on his bed thinking about Leah)

Zac: where is she? She should be here by now. Hope she's okay in Zahramay Falls.

(Zac looks down. As he's about to go to sleep, Zac realized something)

Zac: WAIT! DID I BRING IT?

Zac quickly gets up, hurting his broken arm in the process.

Zac: ow… come on, come on, it's got to be around here somewhere! Ow.

(Zac found his genie lamp necklace)

Zac: Yes! I'm coming Leah!

(Zac rubs it and almost immediately, Kaz bursts out and tackles Zac)

(we meet Kaz)

Kaz: OHMYGOSH THANK YOU ZAC! ZAHRAMAY FALLS IS SO SCARY NOW AND ZETA RULES AL-

(Zac tried to hold back his scream of pain)

Zac: *GASP* MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH

Kaz: Z-Zac? Are you okay? I didn't do that to you! Did I?

Zac: it's a long story, but I need to go to Zahramay Falls so we can help Leah!

Kaz: but how? With Zeta and that thing she's holding, I can't grant any wishes!

Zac: we'll figure out something.

(We cut to Donkey Kong and co. crashing down to Zeta's palace.)

All: BANANA SLAMMA!

(they crashed through the sealing, and they found the real Diddy Kong. He's suspended in the air with magic)

Donkey Kong: DIDDY!

(Donkey Kong jumped up and grabbed Diddy Kong)

Donkey Kong: Diddy! Are you okay!? Speak to me

(Donkey Kong violently shakes Diddy Kong)

(Diddy Kong slowly wakes up)

Diddy Kong: oohhh… DK, I don't feel so go-

(Donkey Kong was about to give Diddy Kong mouth to mouth treatment, but Diddy Kong blocks it away just in time)

Diddy Kong: But suddenly I feel better! Thanks DK, now please leave my personal bubble.

(Donkey Kong squeeze hugs Diddy Kong)

Donkey Kong: Diddy! I thought I'd never see you again! We fought a giant version of you back in the palace an-

Diddy Kong: GERK…. DK! PERK PLEASE… STOP…. HUGGING… ME!

Donkey Kong: oh. Sorry little buddy.

Leah: aww… you must really care for him.

Diddy Kong: BAH! *deep breathing.

Captain Zora: that's touching lads, but while you were doing that, those doubles are back!

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Leah: huh?

(an army of Diddy Kong Doubles surround Donkey Kong and co.)

Diddy Kong: Okay! Time for a little payback

(Diddy Kong starts flying with his jetpack and busted out duel peanut poppers)

Diddy Kong: there's only room for one Diddy Kong here!

Captain Zora: huh. I like this monkey's spirit!

(Donkey Kong and co. fought a wave of Diddy)

Leah: *huff* *puff* there's so many of them! we can't keep fighting forever, what do we do?

Captain Zora: this be getting a little hot, you three go ahead, I'll keep these fleabags busy!

Leah: But Zora! Your outnumbered!

Captain Zora: Don't worry about me Leah! I know you and DK can save Zahramay Falls!

Leah: bu… you'll… okay! DK! Diddy! Let's go!

(Diddy Kong is blasting with his full fury)

Diddy Kong: FRAME ME WOULD YOU! ILL SHOW YOU REAL TROUBLEMAKING! AAAHHH!

Donkey Kong: uhhh… I don't think Diddy's coming.

Leah: were running out of time! We have to find Samira and stop Zeta!

Donkey Kong: … your right!

(Donkey Kong turns around)

Donkey Kong: hop on Leah!

(Leah mounts on Donkey Kong and they ride deeper into the palace)

(back with Zeta and Samira)

(Samira is on her last legs as Zeta grows stronger and stronger)

(Samira gets slammed to a wall)

Samira: GAHH! *huff* *puff*

Shine: Samira!

Zeta: Hahahaha! Even with your staff, you're still unable to beat me.

Samira: Zeta, look in a mirror! you look like a monster!

(Zeta looks like a humanoid ape with fur everywhere large arms, and eyes glowing red and white.)

Zeta: This is me now! Say hello to the God of Zahramay Falls!

Samira: even you wouldn't go this far Zeta!

Zeta: Zeta is no more, with this form, I will be known as ZETA KONG!

(Zeta Kong charges up the crystal coconut as she is grunting in pain)

(We cut to Shimmer inside the crystal coconut)

(Shimmer wakes up as her entire body is sore.)

Shimmer: oohhh… my body. How long was I out?

Inka Dinka Doo: for about fifteen minutes. And good timing too.

Shimmer: huh? What do you mean?

Inka Dinka Doo: your friends are in danger!

Shimmer: what!? Then I have to go now!

Inka Dinka Doo: since you've pass all three trials, you may leave the coconut now.

Shimmer: Thank you Mr. Inka Dinka Doo!

(Shimmer rushes to a portal)

Inka Dinka Doo: WAIT!

(Shimmer stops)

Shimmer: yes?

(Inka Dinka Doo turns to his happy face)

Inka Dinka Doo: tell Samira I said hi.

Shimmer: tehe. Consider your wish granted.

(Shimmer flew into the portal, exiting the crystal coconut)

(back with Zeta Kong)

Zeta Kong: consider yourself, DETHRONED!

(Zeta Kong fires a powerful laser from the crystal coconut and Samira covers her eyes with her arm, fearing this could be the end)

Shine: NOOOO!

(The laser clashes)

(the smoke settles away)

Shine: Gasp! I-it can't be.

(Shimmer used a magical shield to protect Samira)

Shimmer: back away from my friends you bully!

Shine: SHIMMER!

(Samira opens her eyes)

Samira: Sh-Shimmer?

Shimmer: hi Samira! Hey, you ain't looking so good

(Shine rushes to Shimmer an hugs her out of relief)

(Shine is crying)

Shine: *sniff* I thought I lost you!

Shimmer: It'll take a lot more than a coconut to stop me!

Samira: uh… girls. Zeta.

(Shimmer, Shine, and Samira got caught in a magic rope, tightening them together.)

Shine: Gah!

Shimmer: *gasp*

Samira: No!

Zeta Kong: that won't matter. Because I still have the crystal coconut, and I can't take all three of you out without even trying!

Samira: what are you planning to do with us!?

(Zeta Kong chuckled)

Zeta Kong: I'll make sure I don't see your HIDEOUSE FACES EVER AGAIN!

(Zeta Kong tightens the rope until…)

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!  
(Donkey Kong appears and punches Zeta Kong, sending her back a bit)

Zeta Kong: GERK! AGAIN!

Leah: let my genies go now!

Zeta Kong: I have had enough interruptions for today! HAA!

(Zeta Kong lunges at Donkey Kong, wrestling him)

(Leah hops off Donkey Kong)

Leah: whoa!

Donkey Kong: Grrk…. Uhh, Leah… could use a little hel- Gah!

Zeta: is this the future ruler of Kongo Bongo? Pathetic.

(Leah runs up to Samira)

Leah: Emprise Samira! What do I do?!

Samira: well… I have one idea… but I'm not sure it'll work.

Leah: anything to help you guys and DK!

(Samira summons her staff)

Samira: take my staff and use my magic to help your ape.

Leah: Okay! But what do I do to use this?

Samira: think about things that make you happy, think about what you're fighting for.

Shimmer: think about me and Shine Leah!

Shine: now go! There's only three minutes till midnight!

(Leah is hyperventilating, she is scared out of her mind, but she knows this is the way to save everyone.)

Leah: okay… I'll… I'll try!

Samira: now go! Help Donkey Kong!

(Back with Donkey Kong)

Donkey Kong: gaahhhh! Can't…. Keep… it… up!  
Zeta Kong: just give up you bug hairy ape, you lost!

Donkey Kong: GAHHHH!

Leah: Hang on DK!

Donkey Kong: that's what I've been doing for the past twenty seco-AAAHHHHH!  
Leah: *gasp* okay Leah. You can do this. Just… take a deep breath… and let it all out.

(Images flash of all the people Leah care about.)

(as she does this, images of her being shooed away by her parents, and other kids at school flash)

(Leah's focus starts do dwindle)

Leah: n-no… no please. Not now!

(Leah worried too much about her failure. And lost control)

Leah: AAHHHH!

Donkey Kong: Leah? GAAAHHH!

Zeta Kong: if you care so much for her, THEN GO TO HER!

(Zeta Kong throws Donkey Kong to Leah)

Donkey Kong: Whoa!

(Donkey Kong crashes into Leah and slams into a wall)

Donkey Kong and Leah: GAH!

Zeta Kong: hehehe *POW!* GAH!

(suddenly Captain Zora and Diddy Kong appear)

Captain Zora: en garde land lubber!

Diddy Kong: DK! LEAH! Are you two okay!?

Donkey Kong: I am… I'm not too sure that Leah is.

(Leah is curled into a ball, crying. She's having a panic attack)

Leah: I'M SORRY! *sob* I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

Donkey Kong: what should I do? We need her!

Diddy Kong: well… I'm not too good a soothing someone with a mental episode, but… just try to be there for her. Me and Zora will keep this witch busy!

(Diddy Kong flies up and rushes towards Zeta Kong)

Diddy Kong: You can do this big buddy!

Donkey Kong:… crap.

(Donkey Kong looks at Leah on the floor. Donkey Kong feels very uncomfortable.)

Leah: I'M SUCH A DISSAPOINTMENT! *sob* I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

Donkey Kong: Leah… are you okay?

Leah: *cries*

Donkey Kong: Leah… none of this is your fault. Its mine. If I just thought for an extra second, I would've been out of your hair. But because I didn't think… your friend's world is doomed, and it's all because of me.

Leah: I CAN'T STOP HER! MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE! IM THE WORST!

(Donkey Kong holds Leah to get her attention.)

Donkey Kong: no you're not! Your great! Your strong, brave, and smart too! At least, smarter than me anyway.

Leah: *sniff* b-but what about the others, were not strong enough to defeat Zeta. We can't beat her.

Donkey Kong: we have to try.

(suddenly… a faint voice is heard from the hallway.)

?: Leah! Leah are you in here?

Leah: wait… *sniff* that sounds like… Zac?

(Zac and Kaz appear)

Zac: There you are Lea- whoa! That's one big monkey.

(Kaz is hiding behind a wall.)

Kaz: l-let me know when the scary ape goes away.

Leah: Zac! Your arm!

Zac: never mind about me! What about you? Are you okay?

(Leah shudders and starts forming tears)

Leah: I… I-I'm… I'm… *sobs*

Zac: whoa! Leah! Are you okay?

(Donkey Kong tries to communicate with Zac, but Zac doesn't understand Donkey Kong.)

Zac: uhh… no. I don't have a banana. But Leah. Please.

(Donkey Kong puts Leah down so Zac can get close.)

(Zac looks around him.)

Zac: your scared. Right? And you're afraid you'll fail, right?

Leah: *sniff* mmm hmm…

Zac: why don't you think you'll win Leah?

Leah: because… I… I'm a failure. I always make messes like these.

Zac: that's not true. You always fix problems like these.

Leah: no. I don't!

Zac: Leah. I know your scared, because not too long ago, I was standing where you are.

Leah: *sniff* h-huh?

Zac: one time… I was surfing with a gorilla like the one behind you, and he told me that the key to surfing is to forget all my worries and problems and just hang loose.

Leah: wh-what are you saying Zac?

Zac: I'm saying that if you want to ride this tidal wave you have to let go of your past issues, and only focus on the things that make you happy.

Leah: but… but what if I fail?

Zac: you won't.

(Zac hugs Leah)

Zac: because I know you'll win.

(Leah calms down and hugs Zac back)

Leah: Zac… thank you.

Zac: hey. That's what friends are for.

Donkey Kong: so. Are you feeling better now Leah?

Leah: yeah Donkey Kong. thank you too.

Donkey Kong: come one Leah! We some friends to save!  
Leah: you got it DK!

(Leah mounts Donkey Kong as they charge to Zeta.

Leah and Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!

Kaz: I-is it okay to come out?

Zac: no.

Kaz: okay.

To be concluded…


	11. Chapter 11

Boom Banana Slamma part 11

(After Zac comforts Leah, Leah and Donkey Kong charge at Zeta Kong after she finished off Captain Zora and Diddy Kong)

(Captain Zora gets tossed to a wall)

Captain Zora: AAAAHHHHH *SLAM*

Zeta Kong: IS THERE ANYONE ELSE THAT WANTS TO INTERUPT ME!?

Leah: Yes there is!

Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma!

(Donkey Kong jumps in the air and performs an elbow drop)

Zeta Kong: silly monkey.

(Zeta Kong fires a ball of energy at Donkey Kong)

(Leah closed her eyes and thought about everyone she cares for)

Leah: I don't think so!

(Leah smacks the energy ball away with Samira's staff)

Zeta Kong: What!? OOF!

(Donkey Kong elbow dropped Zeta Kong)

(Donkey Kong started slapping the ground)

Zeta Kong: GRRRR GET OFF ME!  
(Zeta Kong pushes Donkey Kong back)

Donkey Kong: heh, who's the silly monkey now?

Zeta Kong: grrrr… apparently I'm not strong enough!

Samira: Zeta No!

(Zeta Kong started absorbing more power from the crystal coconut)

Zeta Kong: GRRR! GAH! IT….. BURNS!

Samira: Leah! Use my staff to take away power from Zeta so Donkey Kong can get the crystal coconut back!

Leah: well… okay!

Donkey Kong: come on Leah! Let's finish this!

(Zeta Kong is absorbing more power)

Zeta Kong: GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I….. NEED….. MORE…. AAAHHHH!

(Leah shoots a beam with Samira's staff at Zeta Kong to leech power)

Zeta Kong; Wha- GERK! NO!

(Zeta Kong starts blasting energy and Leah and Donkey Kong)

(Donkey Kong is dodging the energy blasts.

Donkey Kong: just a little more Leah!

Leah: Grrrrr…. I don't think I can hold much longer!  
(back with Shimmer, Shine, and Samira still trapped in the magic rope)

Shimmer: we have to help Leah!

Shine: but how? This is magic rope, we can't break ou- WAIT!

(Shine realized something)

Shine: Shimmer! You can teleport!

Shimmer: but isn't that magical?

Samira: no Shimmer! It's an extra-terrestrial skill! No genie can teleport in Zahramay falls!

Shimmer: okay. I'll try.

(Shimmer group hugs Shine and Samira and teleports them out of the rope.)  
Shimmer: *Collapses* *huff* *puff* that was… exhausting.

Shine: Samira! Help Leah! Ill keep my sister safe!

Samira: Leah!

(back with Leah)

(Leah's hands are burning from the staff)

Leah: I can't hold on! It hurts too much!

(Samira places her hands on her staff)

Leah: huh?

Samira: don't worry Leah. I'm here.

Donkey Kong: don't forget about me!

(Donkey Kong places his hands on the staff)

Samira: we give it our all… in three…

Zeta Kong: Grrrrrr!

Donkey Kong: …two….

Zeta Kong: don't you dare!

Leah: … ONE!

(Samira, and Leah tried to thrust the staff to amplify the strength of the beam. But Donkey Kong Jumped up with the staff)

Samira: Donkey Kong! What are you doing!?

Donkey Kong: BANANAAAAAAA SLAMMAAAAAA!

(Donkey Kong whacked Zeta Kong with Samira's staff. Disabling Zeta Kong's magic and breaking it in the prosses)

*WHACK!*

Zeta Kong: GAH! My head!

(Donkey Kong starts punching rapidly, showing no mercy)

Zeta Kong: Gaaahaha! Haouch!

(Donkey Kong charges a giant punch)

Donkey Kong: now you know… who the top banana is chimp chump!

(Donkey Kong Punches Zeta Kong hard, flying her back)

(Zeta Kong dropped the crystal coconut)

(Zeta Kong crashed through the wall where Zac and Kaz are at)

*CRASH!*

Zac: whoa that is one tough ape.

Zeta Kong: Gah! You annoying ape!

(Zeta Kong realized she lost the crystal coconut)

Zeta Kong: *gasp* NO! MY COCONUT!  
Samira: I'll take it from here Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: how can I trust you with the crystal co-

(Diddy Kong wakes up for a split second)

Diddy Kong: SHE CREATED IT YOU BIG DOOF!

(Diddy Kong went back from being unconscious)

(Donkey Kong froze)

Donkey Kong: wha-….

(Samira grabs the crystal coconut.)

Samira: thank you.

(Samira walks up to Zeta Kong)

Samira: Zeta… I'm so disappointed in you.

Zeta Kong: Give it to me now!  
(Zeta Kong lunges at Samira)

(Samira starts leeching power off of Zeta Kong)

Zeta Kong: GAH! NO!  
Samira: you've disrespected everyone in Zahramay Falls, you've robbed from our new neighbors. But worst of all… you have broken me. It shows me that you have never cared about me. And that…

(Samira starts shedding tears)

Samira: that after our separation, you've always hated me…

(as Zeta Kong is getting weaker and weaker, Zeta started speaking out)

Zeta: I'm sorry…

Samira: sorry isn't going to cut it!

Zeta Kong: grr… you haven't seen the last of your god…

Samira: Enough!  
(Samira leeched all the power off of Zeta Kong, Zeta remains)

(Samira looks down at Zeta's damaged and bruised body.)

Samira: give me one reason why I should still believe in you.

Zeta: I… I was… *sigh* I have none. You have every right to be mad at me.

Samira: hm?

Zeta: when I had that coconut, I let that power get to my head. All my rage, and lust for more just… took over me, I wanted to be powerful. *sniff* I never want to rule… let alone be a god.

(Zeta started crying)

(Diddy Kong and Captain Zora got up and joined in with Samira and co.)

(Everyone looked at Zeta on the floor.)

Captain Zora: looks like the witch be at her most venerable. Long time coming if I do say so myself.

Diddy Kong: yea. What you said. Right DK?

(Donkey Kong, Shimmer, Shine, and Samira look down and feel bad.)

Donkey Kong: … uhh… well…

Leah: oh… oh my.

Shimmer: wow. I never seen Zeta cry before.

Shine: gee… I'm starting to think that that wasn't Zeta that was talking back there.

(Samira's stern look turned into guilt as she crouches down at Zeta's level)

Zeta: just… leave me. I deserve this! How can I be a functioning member of your society if I can't even control myself! *sobs*

Samira: I don't know. But…

(Samira hugs Zeta)

Samira: I'll guide you… friend.

(Zeta couldn't believe it. She is speechless)

(Zeta hugs Samira back, crying)

Samira: just, don't be too sneaky next time.

Zeta: *sniff* I will! I will!

(Shimmer is touched by this moment.)

Shimmer: oh! I can't let this slip by! Hug me sister!

Shine: of course Shimmer! I love you!

(Shimmer and Shine join in a group hug with Samira and Zeta)

(Zac walked out)

Zac: hey Leah. Are you oka-

(Leah Ran up to Zac and hugged him)

Leah: thank you Zac.

Zac: whoa!... anytime Leah.

Diddy Kong: is she really gonna get off that easily!?

Captain Zora: she should be punished!

Donkey Kong: oh come here you couple of Crankies!

(Donkey Kong Squeeze hugs Captain Zora and Diddy Kong)

Captain Zora: GERK! Well… I guess I can't stay … berk! Mad at her for too long. BERK!

Diddy Kong: ACK! DK! Too! Hard!

(after a few seconds Samira walked up to Leah)

Leah: I'm sorry on what happened to your bottle.

Leah: it's okay Samira, it wasn't you fault.

Samira: yeah, so how about I make you a new one!

Leah: R-really?

Shine: if that's so, then let us help Samira!

Shimmer: pleeeaaase.

Samira: of course girls.

Shimmer: YAY! A new bottle! this'll be so much fun!

Shine: calm down sis. And focus.

Shimmer: okay. Hehehe.

(Shimmer, Shine, and Samira started doing some magic to create a new genie bottle for Leah)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Leah, Zac, and Captain Zora: ooooohhhhhh.

(Shimmer, Shine, and Samira created a new genie bottle for Leah)

(it looks very beautiful, it has Shimmer and Shines unique gems on the base and a small carving of Tala and Nahal)

Leah: whoa. It looks even better than the last one. No offence.

(Shimmer and Shine flies to Leah and hugs her)

Shimmer: none taken.

(The three girls laugh as Samira walks up to Donkey Kong)

Samira: you must be Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: the one and only.

Samira: on behalf of all of Zahramay Falls. I sincerely thank you.

Diddy Kong: no thanks necessary Princess. He's just doing our job.

Donkey Kong: yup. Also, sorry about your staff. Got a little carried away there, hehe.

Samira: it's alright, I can get a new staff, and as a token of my gratitude. I'd like to give you this.

(Samira Placed her hand on the crystal coconut and Donkey Kong's head.)

Donkey Kong: uhh… what are you doi-

(Donkey Kong's eyes flash white)

Diddy Kong: DK?

(A few seconds later. Samira lets go of Donkey Kong's head)

Donkey Kong: Gah! What happened!?

Samira: congratulations DK. You are officially the ruler of Kongo Bongo Island

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong gasp)

Diddy Kong: n-no way. Your lying!

Shine: oh Samira is no liar.

(after a few silent Seconds. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong celebrated)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: WOOOHOOO! BANANA SLAMMA!

Samira: and girls. I believe you have something for them.

Shimmer: hmm… OH! RIGHT!

Shine: what do you me- OH! THAT!

(Shimmer and Shine form some magic in between them to form a personalized genie bottle for Donkey Kong)

Shine: just in case you ever want to come back, just rub it and you're back.

Shimmer: We'll have so much fun with you two around!

Donkey Kong: Whoa! So you could try out that "Month for Magic Diddy!"

Diddy Kong: Haha! I'll fly without a jetpack!

Samira: actually, normal animals like you can't be influenced by magic if you just stay here.

(Diddy Kong is bumed out)

Diddy Kong: aww.

(Samira brings up the crystal coconut)

(Zeta tried to reach for it)

(Samira looked back with a stern look)

Zeta: uhh… hehehe, sorry, force of habit.

Samira: hmh.

(Samira looks at Donkey Kong)

Samira: I believe this belongs to you, ruler of Kongo Bongo.

Donkey Kong: *Phew* finally, in the right hands.

Diddy Kong: Yeah thanks. But, we should get going now.

Donkey Kong: Diddy's right. I bet Cranky is worried sick about us.

Leah: same here. Me and Zac Should hit the road.

Samira: okay you six.

(Samira looks at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

Samira: Hope to see you two again!

Captain Zora: catch you land lubbers next time.

(Leah rubbed her new bottle to get everyone back to Kongo Bongo Island.)

Captain Zora: *phew* what an adventure! I need a break after that.

(Kaz shows up)

Kaz: I-is the fighting gone?

Samira: oh yes. Yes it is.

Kaz: good. Now if you can excuse me. I'm going home to scream into a pillow for the next few hours.

(Kaz walks away.)

(Samira giggles)

Zeta: so… hehe. What now?

Samira: well, I still have to punish you. So… your punishment is to clean up Zahramay Falls.

Zeta: What!? But that'll-

(Samira has a stern look)

Zeta: I mean… sure, right away!

(Samira winks at Zeta)

(Back in Kongo Bongo Island, Leah, Shimmer, Shine, Zac, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong are walking to the beach to return Leah and Zac to their boat.)

(the morning sun rises.)

Donkey Kong: geez. Morning already? How long were we in Zahramay Falls?

Leah: I'm guessing for about seventeen hours.

Diddy Kong: Golly! I have to catch up on a lot of sleep today.

Shine: hey Shimmer? Do you know what I just realized?

Shimmer: that things always go well when a few genies and two monkeys work together?

Shine: that and-

Search Party Member: FREEZE YA FILTHY APES!

Shimmer: EEP!

(Shimmer grabs Shine and teleports to a top of a tree.)

(the search party member is talking to a walkie talkie)

Search Party Member: we found the girl! And it appears Zac is outside again!

Donkey Kong: Uh. Oh.

Diddy Kong: Leah! What do we do?

(Leah confronts the Search Party Member.)

Leah: Please don't hurt these apes! They were only trying to help me! I got lost until they showed me the way!

Search Party Member: and why is Zac with you? With a broken arm?  
Zac: I want to make sure my best friend is safe!

(While Leah and Zac are arguing with the Search Party Member, Diddy Kong got closer to Donkey Kong)

Diddy Kong: this guy looks pretty mean DK. What should we do.

Donkey Kong: don't worry little buddy. I have a plan.

(Donkey Kong slowly picks up Diddy Kong and puts him on his back,)

Donkey Kong: Catch ya later Leah!

(Donkey Kong makes a mad dash deeper in the jungle)

Leah: D-DK!

Search Party Member: HEY!

(The Search Party member started firing tranquilizer darts from his rifle)

Leah: STOP IT!  
Search Party Member: grrr… got away. Whatever, c'mon kids. Your teacher has a word with both of you.

Leah: oh man.

Zac: hey Leah. Remember, just lay low. You've dealt with worse than this, and if not. We're strong. I'm here for you. Besides, it happens, happens a lot.

Leah: *smiles and giggles* thanks Zac.

(back at the treetops with Shimmer and Shine)

Shimmer: Should we do something?

Shine: don't know. Too tired to think.

(Shine falls asleep in Shimmer's arms)

Shimmer: *sigh* oh sister.

(Shimmer flies close to Leah to get transported back to Zahramay Falls)

(Back with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)

(the two apes are deep into the jungle, they are close to Cranky Kong's hut)

Diddy Kong: I think we've lost em DK.

Donkey Kong: *huff* *puff* good…

(Donkey Kong collapses on the leafy floor)

Donkey Kong: I don't think I can even move anymore.

Diddy Kong: you said it DK. It's been a long day.

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong suddenly get whacked by Cranky Kong)

*WHACK!* *THWACK!*

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: GAHOUCH!

Cranky Kong: THERE YOU TWO MISSING LINKS ARE! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!

Donkey Kong: oh. Hey Cranky… how's it been.

Cranky Kong: long.

Diddy Kong: us too.

Cranky Kong: well. Long enough to get lost in another world? Had fun in this "Zahramay Falls"?

Diddy Kong: hey… how did you know where we were at?

Cranky Kong: it's a long story.

Donkey Kong: Same here. We fought evil… we ran a lot. In now. I'm the official ruler of Kongo Bongo!

Cranky Kong: of course you were doing mindless nonsense abou-… what.

Diddy Kong: we'll tell ya about this later. We're tired.

(Diddy Kong fell asleep)

Cranky Kong: Wait! Donkey Kong! How did this happen!? Please answer!

(Donkey Kong is fast asleep)

(Cranky Kong is standing next to a sleeping Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. With his head just filled with questions)

Cranky Kong: *sigh* guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

(Cranky Kong takes the crystal coconut and walks away)

(we zoom in to Donkey Kong Sleeping, is he whispers.)

Donkey Kong: *Snore* Banana Slamma.

THE END.


	12. Epilogue

Boom Banana Slamma Epilogue

(one week later)

(we cut to Shimmer and Shine hanging out at Samira's palace under construction.)

Shine: the thing in the crystal coconut said what?

Shimmer: that it knew Princess Samira and told me to say hi to her!

Shine: whoa. You experienced a lot when you were in that thing.

Shimmer: oh believe me. It was hard!

(Shimmer and Shine walked up behind Samira)

Samira: a little lower… a little more. More…

Shimmer: hi Samira!

Samira: GAH! Oh it's you two. What brings you two here?

Shine: Shimmer has something to say.

Shimmer: Inka Dinka Doo said hi.

Samira: wait… you've met Inka Dinka Doo?

Shimmer: yep. When I was in the crystal coconut, he got me out when I told him I knew you! I never knew he was once your owner.

Samira: y-yeah. He was.

Shine: hey… what's wrong?

Samira: oh, it's nothing… I just miss him.

Shimmer: you really seem to care for him, do you?

Samira: of course he's like Leah to you, we were inseparable.

Shimmer: whoa!

Shine: can you tell us your story about him?

Samira: well… okay, just for you two.

Shimmer: yay!

(we cut to Zeta in the market place, sweeping)

Zeta: well… I may be on Samira's good side again, but I don't think anyone would even look at me after what happened a week ago.

(Zeta notices a couple of genies glance over her and then just ran off)

Zeta: *sigh* I guess I deserve this.

(Zeta then heard some pots wiggle)

Zeta: huh? Who's there? I have a broom and I know how to use it!

(The Pot tipped over and broke. Nazboo was in the pot.)

Zeta: N-Nazboo!?

Nazboo: Zeta!

(Nazboo ran up to Zeta and hugged her leg)

Zeta: Nazboo! Where have you been, after I transformed it seems you just disappeared!

Nazboo: Nazboo went to find friends to help. Nazboo went to hide when friends fly, then Nazboo got stuck.

Zeta: well… guess that makes sense.

(Nazboo gets on his back)

Nazboo: Tummy rub?

(Zeta sheaded a single tear)

(Zeta got down on her knees and gave Nazboo an intense tummy rub as Nazboo giggles)

Zeta: I've missed you so much you little loveable dragon! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?

Random Guard: hey! You still have cleaning to do! Get back to work!  
Zeta: EEP! Right away!

(Zeta stopped rubbing Nazboo and started sweeping again)

Nazboo: ooh. Nazboo can help!

(Nazboo starts to pretend sweeping)

Zeta: Pff! Silly dragon.

(Zeta and Nazboo are reunited and continued to pay off Zeta's debt.)

(We cut to Leah and Zac at their school)

(The school went through a messy court case on Leah and Zac going missing and lost a lot of money.)

Leah: hey Zac?

Zac: yeah Leah?

Leah: have you noticed that our school's changed?

Zac: Yea. The lunch prices are a lot more expensive. The halls are getting sorta messy, and I heard the teacher's paychecks are getting slimmer.

Mr. Den: Quiet lost boy! Or I'll give you detention! now back on topic of the possible existence of GENIES!

Leah: yeah. Let's not bring up. Money, in front of Mr. Den.

Zac: yeah. Okay.

(the two kids sit in silence for a bit.)

Zac: so… Leah. About your parents.

Leah: huh? What about them?

Zac: how come I never see them? and I want an honest answer, don't say it's nothing, because I know it's more than nothing.

(Leah started feeling a little blue)

Leah: *sigh* you don't see them because they're never around. They take business trips for weeks or even a month and only here for weekends. I wish they can spend more time with me. But even magic can't change how people function.

Zac: whoa… that's rough buddy.

Leah: when I was in 4th grade, I had to start living on my own. I started cooking, walking around town because I'm too young to drive, and other things like that.

Zac: ouch. What do you do when I have to do something before you had *glances at Mr. Den and whispers* your two genies.

Leah: … *sigh* wait for you to come back.

Zac: … wow. I had no idea. But hey, you have Shimmer and Shine, you have me, and, you have two apes for friends! How cool is that!

(Leah started feeling a little better)

Leah: thanks Zac, I guess that is pretty cool.

Zac: so don't let your parents get you too down, were still young! We have an exciting life ahead of us! Why have people who don't care for you when you have some of the best friends in the world?

Leah: yeah… your right. Thank you Zac! You're the best!

Mr. Den: DETENTION! HAHA! HAHAHA! GENIES!

Zac and Leah:…

Zac: got some wishes?

Leah: *Giggles* you bet.

Zac: hey. My parents are taking me to the zoo after school today. Want to come with?

Leah: of course Zac! That sounds like so much fun!

Zac: awesome!

(Leah and Zac High-Fived as they sit in class.)

(we come back to Kongo Bongo Island as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, and Cranky Kong are sitting around in Funky Kong's hut watching the beautiful sunset over the ocean.)

Funky Kong: Ha-ha! Still can't believe you're the king of the jungle Donkey Dude!

Donkey Kong: I know Funky! All I had to do was find the creator of the crystal coconut and be on her good side!

Cranky Kong: who would've guessed that you would find her in the place that you were mistakenly transported a week ago.

Diddy Kong: you two should've seen what Zahramay Falls was! It was amazing!

Funky Kong: that place sounds mad dope bro!

Cranky Kong: so DK, since you're the official ruler now. What's your first order of business?

Donkey Kong: hmm…. I'm not to sure Cranky. Kongo Bongo has never been more peaceful!

Diddy Kong: hey… I just realize something DK.

Donkey Kong: yeah little buddy?

Diddy Kong: after our adventure in Zahramay Falls, I hadn't seen too much of Krool recently

Donkey Kong: hmm…. Yeah. Your right, he should've at least attempted to steal the crystal coconut five days ago.

Diddy Kong: hey Cranky? What did you thank happened to Krool?

Cranky Kong: hehehehe! I don't think that dry skinned mud eater would bothering us any time soon.

(all four Kongs laugh at Cranky Kong's comment)

Donkey Kong: hey, since none of you checked out Zahramay Falls…

(Donkey Kong slowly brings out his genie bottle)

Donkey Kong: wanna check it out?

Funky Kong: *gasp* Capital Y-E-S YEAH DUDE!

Cranky Kong: well… I don't know, what if Krool gets to the crystal coconut?

Diddy Kong: DK will get him, just like every time!

Funky Kong: c'mon Crankster, you need a retirement plan.

Cranky Kong: well… okay fine!

Donkey Kong: Aww Yeah!

Diddy Kong: Woo-Hoo!  
Funky Kong: Cowabunga!

Cranky Kong: don't push your luck!

Donkey Kong: oh… sorry.

(Donkey Kong rubbed his genie bottle and all four Kongs get transported to Zahramay Falls)

(we zoom in on the crystal coconut as some dark energy is seen inside the coconut)

Zeta Kong: Hehehehehe! I'll be back you mindless ape!

(We cut to a dark cave with two large figures lying down)

(King Krool wakes up)

King Krool: Gah! Wh-what happened!?

(He notices General Klump is still sleeping)

King Krool: Klump! Front and center!

(General Klump frantically got up)

General Klump: Gahh! Sir yes sir!

King Krool: General Klump… would you please explain to me where are we!?

General Klump: I am sorry sir, but I don't know myself. But Krusha may have a better idea sir!

King Krool: in speaking of which, where is that lunk head?

(General Klump pointed out of the cave as King Krool walks to it.)

(the light at the end of the tunnel is getting brighter and brighter. Until…)

King Krool: Krusha! I order you to tell me… where… we… are.

(King Krool finds out that he is in a zoo exhibit.)

Krusha: mmmm… free food. *Intense Gobbling*

Zac: wow! Leah look! That looks like the crocodile I fought and won!

Leah: Wow Zac! That's so cool!

King Krool: YOU! ILL MAKE YOU REGRET FOR HUMILUATING ME LIKE THIS!

(King Krool tried to find his cannon ball gun and copter pack. But they are missing)

King Krool: What!? Where are they!?

General Klump: uh… Krool, they compensated our weapons… and uhh… our headgear.

King Krool:… what…

(King Krool feels his crownless head)

King Krool: guhh… *deep breathing*

General Klump: uh oh. KRUSHA! DUCK FOR COVER!

Krusha: guh?

(King Krool let out a furious roar)

King Krool: GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

THE END


End file.
